To Love Is To Sacrifice
by phoebesana
Summary: [Dramione AU] If you love someone, let go and if they are yours they will always come back. Every Saturday Hermione will have her coffee at her favourite café, she knew she wasn't the only one. She saw Draco every Saturday sitting two tables away from her. In her heart she felt like they shared a deeper connection, was it love or hatred? But she does not have any memories of him.
1. Chapter 1- The Usual Saturday

Hey guys! I have been reading Dramione fansfiction for quite some time now, finally I have decided to write my own version.

So hopefully you guys will enjoy it, please feel free to leave me any feedback and let me know what you think about the story.

Since English is not my first language, your feedbacks will really help with my writing :)

Any feedbacks on grammatical errors, story plot, writing style will be much appreciated!

So I am writing a parallel story at the moment, where a post Hogwarts version and a during the second wizard war version.

Both versions are majorly focused on Dramione 3, I apologise ahead as I believe the first few chapters might appeared to be a bit dull and boring.

But I promise the story will get a lot better and longer in later chapters , I just need a few chapters to lay down some history and background.

Introducing a few new characters, so I don't need to go and fill in gaps later in the story.

But thank you so much to the people who took their time to read my story!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, this is merely just a creation from a hp fans.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Usual Saturday

Every Saturday morning Draco Malfoy's alarm was set to ring at 7 am precise. Draco Malfoy struggled to get up from his bed. He wanted to sleep in, he didn't get to bed till three in the morning, he has been busy finishing his paper on the combination of Valerian and Lavender in healing potion a new discovery. He knows the two tables at The Reminiscence have been reserved, just like every other week. But still today is the only day he felt like he could be around her comfortably without her knowledge. He debated with his inner self, "I said last week will be my last week to be at The Reminiscence, she is never going to remember me, did she glanced at my direction twice last week maybe she did remember something? No, I will feel better if I can see her from a distance, I just want to feel that I am still in her life". He got up, took off his silk emerald pyjamas and walked into his shower, a hot shower will definitely refresh him up. On his way to The Reminiscence, he told himself just like every other week, this is going to be my last week.

Walking into The Reminiscence, the lady of the book café gave him her usual friendly and warm greetings. The greetings were never that warm when he first started his Saturday habit at The Reminiscence. Not to his surprise, he has played a huge part at the final battle, risking his life changing side to defeat Lord Voldemort. He knew how much evil things his family was involved, how many muggle and muggle-born witch and wizard they have tortured and killed. It is understandable people still held hatred toward to his family. After the battle at Hogwarts, he has tried very hard to restore his family reputation and redeem himself in the wizard world. Although a lot of people have forgiven about his past but not all, he still received unfriendly stares or nasty comments from people. But who knows he is now friends with the world famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, a rival from his childhood, people he continuously abused during his years in Hogwarts. He sat down at his usual spot after selecting a random book from the shelves. "Mr. Malfoy here is your coffee and your usual breakfast! " said Madame Mulburry. "Thanks, Madame Mulburry" Draco took a sip from his coffee, he loved the bitterly taste with Madamn Mulburry's coffee, he often wondered what kind of coffee bean she used. "You are very welcome Mr. Malfoy, let me know when you need your coffee refill and it is 5 minutes to 9". Draco raised his eye brown at the witch comment, sure the witch has always suspected the reason behind why he has been reserving this same two tables every week for the past year but she never asked why nor Draco will answer anyway. The witch slowly walked towards to the table and removed the reserve sign as Hermione walks in.

Hermione Granger always punctual, she liked to start her Saturday by enjoying her cup of coffee a double shot hazelnut flat white and the apple and cinnamon muffin baked freshly every morning at The Reminiscence, precisely at 9 am. She loves this book café where she could relax after a long week of work, bury herself in countless books for hours, she considered this as her treat after a busy week. She walked towards to her usual spot by the window. Something caught her attention again. This guy who comes every Saturday just like her always sat 2 tables away from her spot. This guy who is always there when she arrived and there when she leaves. His name is Draco Malfoy. The only reason she knew his name was because she has read articles and books with his name in it. He was in the war, he was a death eater but has switched side at the end and that is all she knew about him. But for some reason, she felt there was a deeper connection between her and this Draco Malfoy, something involve love and hatred. Was it just her imagination or is this vibe she got is real? She couldn't help herself but to look and observed him from where she was sitting, hoping he would not notice.

Sitting two tables away, Draco caught her glancing at him. He moved his attention back to his book, he didn't want to make any eye contact. Although deep down in his heart he secretly felt happy she looked. Whatever reason behind it, he was happy she looked. Buried in his book, memory from his sixth year at Hogwarts started to flush back.

It was Christmas time, Draco has decided to stay at Hogwarts this year to continue with his secret plan. He was sitting by himself inside the room of requirement, looking at the vanishing cabinet wondering if he would be able to fix it. He is stressed, what would happen if his plan does not work? He knew he was scared. He slowly walked towards to the section where there are hundreds and thousands of books stacking neatly among the shelves. He pulled out a book randomly, Draco found reading a random book has a desire soothing effect on him. After hours of reading, he came across this section of the book.

 _" A magic gene commonly known as magic power or ability is a recessive gene. It is known magic gene has the tendency to pass down the family line continuously or it can skip generations. However, if the gene failed to pass down to the next generation, the gene will eventually reappear in the descendent in later years or centuries. Mr. Mikhail Gallows a wizard from 628 B.C was born in a family with both muggle parentage, after researching deep into his family tree he has discovered two centuries back his ancestor was born in a wizard family without magic power known as a squib, he was encouraged to live his life as a muggle, later he married a muggle girl and the magic gene has not reappeared until the birth of Mr. Mikhail Gallows. It is still debating whether a squib and their offspring possess magic gene in their body. In 327 B.C Helena Harrisa has published an article on her findings that every human possessed magic gene inside their body, the strength of the magic gene varies in each human individuals. If the strength of the magic gene is strong the magic power will appear in the individual and if the strength of the magic gene is weak the magic power will stay hidden, no magic power will reveal in this individual. However, one possessed a strong magic gene will lose its strength if not developed or nurtured. This finding supports the theory on how magic power can skip generations and reappear in later generations."_

Thoughts and thoughts came rushing into his mind. A huge debate has begun inside his mind. If Helena Harrisa is right, the muggle-born witch and wizards were not stealing their magic, they actually have the right to be at Hogwarts, the magic gene has reappeared and strengthened inside their body, they need to practise and develop just like him. What his parents has been telling him about blood purity were wrong then. He knew deep down Lord Voldemort was quite a hypocrite as he is only a half-blood wizard, but he supports his theory on the purity in the magic world and that was the reason he joined the death eaters and followed him. He has questioned himself before joining the death eaters, but after reading this book, the question marks inside his mind has evidentially growing larger and larger. He could not help himself but to read more books on this topic, he did not know what he was seeking, maybe he wanted to find something to reassure his parent's belief in blood purity was right. It has been a week, the more he read the more the facts have shaken his belief. He read until his eyes were too sore to open, slowly he rested his head on the book. A line of tear dripped from the corner of his right eye following the edge of his jaw down to his chin. In his mind he realised his belief was wrong in muggle-born, memories of Lord Voldemort and the death eaters torturing the muggle-born in his manor kept flashing in his mind, he knew now whatever they were doing is wrong and he no longer wanted to be a part of it. His heart told him now is the time to make a decision it is time to depart his old life, even though this decision he is about to make might cause him his life in the future.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like me to replace your coffee? Yours has gone cold" Draco's mind has returned to the real world by the voice of Madame Mulburry. "Thank you, that would be lovely" Madame Mulburry returned with the new hot coffee shortly. He looked up, it is now half ten. Hermione head still buried behind the book, the muffin has been lying there untouched only shows once again she was lost in her own little world. This is one of the things he likes about her, when she concentrates nothing in the world seems to matter. He could secretly stare at her as long as he wanted without her knowing it. Her eyes fixated on the words from the book, occasionally you would notice her raising her eye brown. Draco could only assumed she must have reached an interesting part of the book things are getting exciting.

Hermione felt a sudden growing heat in her pocket. Yes, she has set her coin alarm at half twelve today, she promised to meet up with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for lunch at one. Normally she would stay at The Reminiscence till three. She quickly finished her coffee and realised all these time she was reading her book she has laid her apple and cinnamon muffin forgotten. She wrapped the muffin up with a napkin and placed inside her bag, yes it could be her afternoon tea. While she was packing her bag, she has caught Draco looking at her. She knew this was not the first time, but she chose to ignore it. In her mind she tried to reassure herself the reason he was looking was because she is friends with Harry and so is he, lame excuse but it has to work for now. She slowly made her way to the door, feeling slightly nervous as she passed Draco's table. She was unsure why she has decided to give him a weak smile when she walk pass him. Did she just smile at me? Draco was shocked by Hermione's action. It was the first smile he has received from her since the end of the war. The smile was warm and comforting, he knew how much he has missed her smile. The smile has officially become his happiest moment of the week.

Draco knew today is going to be a short day. Harry had told him Ron and him have organised lunch with Hermione at one on Saturday. Secretly he wished they could have organised it on a Sunday instead, but since Harry is a father now, Sunday has officially become a family day for him. Maybe that was the reason why he wasn't surprised when Hermione starts packing her bag at half twelve, maybe that was the reason why he has let Hermione caught him looking at her. Feeling a bit down because the happiest time of his week has ended early, in exchange he now had Hermione's smile embedded into his memory. He finished his coffee and bidded Madame Mulburry farewell, leaving The Reminiscence. On his walk back to his home, he said to himself the same line he said every week. This is my last week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Moment That Changed Your Life**

Draco often found it hard to leave his bed and get ready to work on a Monday. Honestly, who likes to work on a Monday? He pulled his sheet over his head and ready to return to his heavenly dream. His house elf Aki popped into Draco's room "Aki is here to inform Master Malfoy he has to leave his bed now, breakfast is ready and Master Malfoy can't be late to work!"

During the war, the death eaters and Lord Voldemort himself have murdered a lot of wizard families. It has left a lot of "orphan house elves", one of the first program Hermione has introduced after she took up her post in the ministry was to find these "orphan house elves" a home. Hermione never lost her interest in protecting the welfare and rights for magical creatures. This program called "A Home For Elf, A Family For Life", where the house elves were opened for families and individuals to adopt. The applicants were required to go through ministry check and interviews before approved by the department. The applicants are required to provide the house elves one day off per month and salaries are also required for the house-elves. As house elves see receiving payments from their master was disgraceful and an insult, both sides have agreed the salary would go towards to the charity "Care For Our Magical Creatures". A monthly follow up visit from the department are also mandatory for the initial year.

Draco has adopted two house elves from this program Aki and Hana. Hana serving at The Malfoy Manor and Aki serving him at his apartment."Oh my dear Aki you know I can go to work whenever I wanted, there is no specific time. What is the point for being the owner of the company when you don't get to sleep in? So I think I would rather stay in bed today." said Draco, poor Aki standing at Draco bedside, staring at Draco with her large watery elf eyes, hesitated if it was a good idea to disturb her master's sleep."But Master Malfoy, you said… you said… last night, you have to get to work for your potion! The… the… potion you have been working on for the past three months!" Ding Dong yes, Draco realised today was the day he could not afford to be late, he has to add in the Holy Basil Seed into his lull potion, a potion he has been working on for three months now. He expected this potion would help to heal those who suffered mental instability from the Cruciatus curse. "Alright, Aki you have proven your point. I better get waffles for breakfast today." Draco patted Aki's head gently as he left his comfortable bed.

Walking into his work, he was interrupted by his two brilliant potion research assistants Phoja and Katebe Burgdorf who he met during his years at Hogwarts, have now worked with him for over 3 years. They are twins sister, most interesting fact about the Burgdorf sisters, they share the same biological mother but two different fathers. This explains one appeared more Asian looking and the other more Finnish. Both of them are highly intelligent, beautiful and work efficient women he enjoyed to work with. Together the sisters have invented a few potions that made great contribution to the wizarding world. These potions have brought in great profit for the company.

"Mr. Malfoy, we need to talk to you before you enter the potion room." Said Phoja circumspectly. Draco recognised this look on the Burgdorf sister's face, he knew something serious must have happened, the question was what had happened? "I am afraid we have to re-make the Lull potion we have been working on." Katebe holding her breath, not knowing how would Draco reacts to this terrible news.

"I need both of you to tell me the truth, I do not wish to apply legilimency on you two. Tell me is it Dan Murphy again. I swear I am going to fire his ass if it is him again? How many troubles has he caused since he started here? And don't you two try to bail him out again!" None of the sister gave him a response, both of them stood there quietly, they have learnt in the past when Draco got into this disgruntled mood it was best to keep their mouth shut. "I shall take this silence response a yes." Draco turned and proceeded into the potion room.

The first thing he saw was the newly hired intern kneeling on the floor cleaning the potion residue off the floor, the potion he has been preparing for the past three months.

"I am so sorry Mr. Malfoy, it was an accident! I swear please do not fire me." The intern holding the cauldron in his hands, shaking worried if he is about to lose his first job.

"Dan, clean up this mess. I am going to be in my room, tell the others I don't care how urgent they think their matters are, I do not want to see or talk to anyone except the Burgdorf for the rest of the day." Said Draco, how much he would like to strangle Dan right now but no he told himself he has to learn to control his temper.

"I shall Mr. Malfoy, is there anything else sir?" Dan asked knowing Draco would never let him get away without awarding him a punishment.

"Yes Dan, I will need you to go to the information room, gather the notes from the Lull potion cabinet. After you go through the notes, draw up a flow chart for the formation of this lull potion and I will need an ingredients list written up too. Have it on my desk by Thursday morning. You are dismiss, now move your ass." Draco would not care if Dan managed to finish the task because he knew the Burgdorf sister would go behind his back and gave Murphy a hand.

"Most certainly, Sir" Dan walked out from Draco room. Three days is certainly a challenge he thought, but he has to try his best maybe he would ask the Burgdorf sister for help, time is ticking.

A

* * *

A

Sitting in his office, still trying to overcome the shock of losing the potion he has been working so hard on, he wished he had slept in today instead, he was having one of the best dream, in the dream Hermione was sitting on his lap, he has his arms wrapped around her. And Aki woke him up just as Hermione leaning in to kiss him. Staring at the ceiling trying to control his emotion, maybe he should take a soothing draught. He remembered he once too had the same despaired expression just like the one on Dan's face, a long time ago. Going down his memory lane, the night he made his decision, he walked out from the room of requirement making sure no one saw him. He felt a grab and the next thing he knew. He has been pulled into an empty classroom by his godfather Severus Snape.

"Draco just tell me what you are up to, you know I can help you!" Severus shouted.

"You don't understand! Just leave me alone! Things have changed okay?" Frustrated by his godfather recent stalking ability.

"You know I will help you, I have made an unbreakable Vow with your mother" Snape now holding Draco by his arm.

"Looks like you are going to break it, cause I am changing my mind now" He has accidentally slipped, now worried because no one has managed to figure if Snape is on the Dark Lord or Dumbledore side, will he mentioned this to the dark lord?

"Draco, what do you mean by changing your mind now?" Snape now confuse by Draco's word desperate to find out what was going on.

"It is not your business and you won't be able to understand. Just leave me alone." Draco pulled his arm out from Snape's grip.

"Do enlighten me then. Draco you know you can trust me. You and I both know I care about you a lot." said Snape.

There was a deep pause. Snape has been looking after Draco since he was a baby. Draco knew Snape was like a family to him, he had showed more care to him than his own father Lucius Malfoy. Draco asked himself who could he really trust in this world. Ironically, was the man standing in front of him and his mother. A voice in his head told him it is fine to tell the truth to his godfather.

" I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to serve the dark lord." It was definitely something Snape wasn't expecting. He couldn't help but to be pleased from Draco's word, but he has to be sure. He took a deep breath.

"Draco and what is the reason, why you have changed your mind about the dark lord. Is it merely you are afraid or there are more reasons behind?" Snape asked.

"It is not because I am scared to fail my task or afraid of punishment from the dark lord. Its just I have come to the realisation I was wrong about the whole muggle-born and blood purity. What we are doing at the moment to them is wrong, I would hate myself forever if I have to continue with this." He shoved the page he torn from the book into Snape's hand.

Snape could hear the desperation from Draco voice, he looked at Draco he could see this innocent face that he has missed from this boy. He sighed. "Draco, you know this is a serious matter. Are you telling me you are considering switching side?" Draco looked up and his eyes meeting with Snape, he replied firmly " Yes". "Then we will have to see Professor Dumbledore. I must ask you to return to your dormitory now, I will find you tomorrow."

Draco returned to his dormitory without complaining. It has been a long day, but somehow he felt weight lifting off his chest, he felt much lighter. Now he is in his warm bed, he just want to enter his dream and leave all his worries behind.

Snape was surprised yet delighted by Draco's word. Finally the boy has come to senses, took him a long time though. But what could he do now to protect this boy and his family? The only person he knew held the answer would be Dumbledore. He wasted no time and made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What a surprise visit from you Severus, I wasn't expecting you this evening. Do you have news for me? I sincerely doubt you come all the way to my office to sing me a Christmas carol? My favourite is Jingle Bell Rock." Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, you can't tell if he is actually smiling, definitely not with his thick and long beard covering.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Dumbledore, there will be no silly Christmas carol singing today, especially not when you have requested my least favourite song. However, I do got news about our young Malfoy." Snape laid the piece of paper Draco shoved into his hand earlier in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore picked up the paper, "Now I do recognise these text from a certain book, a book I have long lost. I assume our young Malfoy is feeling extremely confuse?" said Dumbledore.

"No he is not, instead I believe he has made up his mind already, he told me he does not want to be part of what he is doing now, he have decided to switch side." Snape answered.

"Now isn't that just a merry news for us." Dumbledore sounded more than delight.

"Dumbledore, you do remember the task he has been assigned by the dark lord." Severus tried to raise his main concern regards to the current situation.

"And yes, Severus and it shall be carried on just like how we have planned." Dumbledore replied calmly showing no signs of worries.

"But Dumbledore, Draco has changed his mind, certainly we can make an adjustment to the plan? You know I am not a big fan for your so call brilliant plan at the moment." Said Snape, a bit annoyed since he wasn't too happy with Dumbledore's original plan.

"No Severus, Harry has to be one who kill Voldemort not me. No matter how powerful I am. As you are well aware, I am dying and thanks to your brilliant healing skills, I managed to prolong my life a bit. I would like to make good use of my death, in this case saving young Malfoy and his soul. I am sure you understand this." Dumbledore let out a sigh. He knew he was asking Severus Snape a huge favour, a favour he could never return. He has owed Severus a lot but it is something has to be done, he could not afford to have Severus hesitated when the moment comes.

" I assume I will just let Draco know he will just carry on with his plan for now?" Said Severus realised Dumbledore would never change his mind.

"Please do and Severus I shall let the order know about Draco's decision, but I must asked you to take good care of him. We shall speak together with Draco tomorrow."

"Sure I will organise that. " Severus left Dumbledore's office still not please with Dumbledore's decision.

Draco woke up the following day by this chill breeze of wind, he was glad he has cast a warming charm in his bed. He felt like he had the best sleep since the start of the year. Ever since the semester began, he was stressing over the task Lord Voldemort assigned him. Aunt Bellatrix has always told him it is a great honour to serve the dark lord, he should be proud that he could be useful for the dark lord. He admitted to himself when he first received the task he was extremely pleased with himself, he told himself he would make the dark lord proud, he would bring glory to his family, Lord Voldemort would forgive his father's mistake in the ministry. He was sicked of other death eater making smart remarks on this matter in their meetings. Determined that was the moment he would shine and restored his family reputation among the death eaters and Lord Voldemort. The task has become more challenging than he expected. He has encountered several obstacles but he had managed to resolve it. Still it was not good enough for the dark lord. Snape had offered to assist him through his task, but he didn't want any help. He wanted to prove to the world he is independent. Laying in his bed, he told himself none of this matters anymore, he has made up his mind he has told his godfather his decision.

Draco was never evil, deep down he has a good heart. He has the heart of his mother but he was acting like his father because he was a Malfoy. The world has misjudged his godson all this time. He was just a child who craved for his parent attention and a high achiever who did not want to fail his family. Snape knew Draco well enough to know. He knew Draco's opinion on muggle born was from his upbringing and most of it to uphold the Malfoy reputation. He always knew as he grow up he would develop his own opinions. Snape walked into the Slytherin dungeon, there were no signs of Draco. As he was wondering where could Draco be at this hour, he found Draco walking down from his dormitory.

"Draco, Professor Dumbledore and I would like to have a chat with you before lunch." Said Snape.

"You mean now?" Draco just got out of bed, still in his pyjamas, not dress to leave the dungeon yet.

"Get ready now and may I remind you I will not be please if I have to wait more than 5 minutes because you are investing too much time to get your Malfoy hair done. 5 minutes." Said Snape, he never understood why his godson could possibly spend so much time on his hair. Precisely 5 minutes later, Draco found himself following Snape to Dumbledore's office. None of them spoke to each other during the walk. The castle was dead quiet, most of the students have returned home to spend their Christmas. It was so quiet, you can hear a pin needle dropped onto the floor. The walk felt like forever to Draco, it was the silence that made him more nervous.

"Professor Dumbledore" Draco greeted Dumbledore as he walked in. He was surprised he has spent 5 years at Hogwarts, yet this is the first time he visited the headmaster's office.

"Draco, please do take a seat, would you care for a cup of hot tea or pumpkin juice?" Dumbledore sound more than enthusiastic.

"Tea please, professor" Draco replied politely although still nervous. Dumbledore happily drew up three teacups with his wand, each filled with hot lemon ginger tea in it.

"Its lemon ginger tea, I am sure you will find it rather tasty especially in this weather." Dumbledore smiled, noticed Draco was sniffing his tea trying to figure what kind of tea it was. "So Draco, Professor Snape has brought me the news." Dumbledore stopped as his words were interrupted by Draco

"Yes I have informed Professor Snape about my decision, but my sole concern is that I can trust you both and I need you to ensure the safety of my family, especially my mother." Looking up at Dumbledore, Draco knew he has no reason not to trust this man but his mother safety was his main concern.

"Draco, I will promise you, The Order and I will always have your family and your safety in mind. However given the involvement your family had with Lord Voldemort, there are certain things I do not dare to make promises I might not able to keep. But we will give our best effort. In return I would like you to promise me, you will follow Professor Snape's instruction at all time without questioning his motive." Dumbledore made Draco a promise.

There was a hesitation in Draco's mind, He glanced towards to where Snape was sitting. Snape gave him a nod with reassurance and approval. Draco turned his attention back to Dumbledore, without any questions or doubts he simply replied "Certainly, Professor."

"Draco, now that I have your words. The task you have been assigned by Lord Voldemort, I would like you to carry on. You will remain as a spy just like Professor Snape. When the time comes, Professor Snape will give you further instruction and information. Once again I will assure you, your family safety will be our priorities." "But Sir…" Dumbledore continued without letting Draco interrupt him again. "Draco, I have encountered a piece of dark magic a while back, it is slowly killing me. My life is coming to an end. I cannot reveal too much to you at this stage. But do we have an agreement?" Dumbledore gave Draco a rigid look, it is imperative that Draco understood and trusted him. "I can't thank you enough for your trust. I want you to know you have made the right decision. There are things I have chose to disclose from you for now, but as time pass I promise you, you will learn and know more. I shall let you retire to your lunch now and promise we will speak again soon." Draco bided Dumbledore and Snape farewell and left the office. He didn't go to the great hall for lunch. He went to his favourite place near the lake, a place he found quite comforting and calming.

A

* * *

A

Draco found his stomach growling, it is half two. A sandwich and a soothing draught were left on his desk along with a note written "your lunch" from the Burgdorf sister. When did they come in? Draco must been too lost in his thought he didn't notice the Burgdorf sister have entered his office. He finished his sandwich quickly, realising how hungry he was. He decided to go home early today. He has too much in his mind he knew he would not be able to make any progress at work. Maybe he could check his mate Blaise Zabini if he has plan for the evening, perhaps he would like to have an early dinner with him, a catch up is long due. Thankfully Blaise was more than happy to meet up with Draco, they have decided to meet at The Two Wands, a small quiet pub Draco enjoyed because no one there would pay him any unwanted attention.

"Long time no see, mate" Blaise waved at Draco from far away, slowly walking towards to where he was sitting. "Thought you have completely forgotten about me, how is the Lull Potion you are working on? Almost finished I assume?"

Ignoring Blaise's comment on his potion, he glazed at his drink. Blaise has known Draco since Hogwarts, they were in the same house and in the same year. He knew there are only two reasons Draco would suggest a catch up at The Two Wands, either something went wrong with his potion or when he is in his "Emotional H crisis". Today seems to be a potion problem. He knew the only one thing that can lighten up Draco's mood, the magic word.

"So I got news of Granger, want to hear?" Said Blaise and there was the response Blaise was expecting from Draco. The "seem to be dead" Draco suddenly came alive, sat up looking at him, like a puppy waiting for its master to feed its treat. Blaise now works at the ministry in the Department of Law Enforcement with Hermione Granger. Something Draco envy of, but he knew he has no brain in the law area. Draco waiting for Blaise to continue, "So she read the article you published last week and I specifically remembered she said you are truly an amazing and dedicate potioneer." Blaise smirked as he continued "She asked me whether I have ever read your work since we are like close friend."

"And what did you say?"Draco interrupted Blaise.

"Well I told her never unless when your company introduced a new potion and I have to write up the stupid law about the use and restriction on it. So only through force never voluntary." Blaise laughed.

Hermione thought he is an amazing and dedicate potion master? And she had been reading his published articles? Draco flattered by Hermione's comment. Although she no longer remembered him from the past but now he knew he meant something to her, simply a dedicate potioneer. Talking to his inner self, he heard Blaise.

"Oh one more thing, she is moving to the apartment, you know two floors below yours this week." Draco dropped his jaw, his eyes wide opened as if someone just told him he didn't have his pants on.

"Did she know?" Still can't believe what Blaise just told him. He wasn't sure it this was a good news to him or not. He loved the idea how he might see her more than once a week, but what should he do when he saw her in the building?

"No she doesn't know you live there. But seriously mate, I haven't seen you more than 3 months, can we talked about something else. Honestly it has been 3 years and you only have yourself to blame."

Draco apologised to Blaise and soon found himself enjoying the conversation on Quidditch with the thought of Hermione living closer to him still circling in his mind. This news has definitely lightened up his terrible day.

* * *

H _ **ey guys, I am sorry about this chapter. It seems like I hardly mentioned Hermione at all! I promised as the story goes by there will be more of her :)**_

 _ **Coming up next would be Hermione moving into her new apartment. And Draco first meeting at The Order after the death of Dumbledore !**_

 _ **Also I would like to take this opportunity to thank you soooooo sooooo much for ksouzas3, you are the first person to review on my story and my first follower! I can't tell you how much i was motivated and happy when I received the notification! I hope you will enjoy the story as it goes by and I haven't bored you to death yet!**_

 _ **Also thank you for MicPen, ayalodae, AlwaysBeAUnicorn7 & Snlemonpie to favourite and follow my story! It means a lot to me and I hope I will do better as I go along! There are just way too many good and creative writers here! **_


	3. Chapter 3- The New Neighbour

**Chapter 3 –The New Neighbour**

Its Wednesday night, Hermione packing in her old apartment, excited about moving tomorrow. She has requested to have Thursday and Friday off so she could finish moving into her new apartment. It is a small one-bedroom apartment but it was located in the building she have longed dream to live in. She loved the exterior of the building. The building was built in 1885 with an almond beige colour wall outside, silver pearl casted iron lacework to the verandas and sheet glass windows. The place was close to work, instead of apparating to her office, she looked forward to walk to work instead. The rent was higher than her old apartment. She wouldn't consider the possibility to rent this place if not for her recent well earn paid rise. After all she was always the first one to arrive at the office and last to leave, she was hoping to get a promotion soon but a paid rise was certainly not bad. She called it destiny because the apartment became available the day she got her paid rise. In fact she was surprised that the building offers one-bedroom apartment, thanks to Blaise Zabini her co-worker who brought her the good news.

Thursday has arrived, Draco woke up with a letter on his beside table from Blaise confirming Hermione has took today and tomorrow to move into her new apartment. He sent Aki down stair to check if Hermione was around. Making sure the ground was clear before he departed for work. He knew he was not ready to let Hermione knew they now live in the same building, he was not ready to face her yet. Aki a bit confused by the strange order Draco gave her, she apparated into Hermione's apartment as quietly as she could. She saw this beautiful woman there, humping a tune of a very familiar song, Aki was sure she had heard this song from somewhere. From her hiding spot, Aki could just see Hermione unpacking a box full of books, sorting them onto the bookshelves. Aki then returned to inform Draco the coast is clear, Hermione was unpacking in her apartment. Feeling a bit paranoid, Draco asked if Aki would like to walk him to work, as he would appreciate some company. Aki always enjoyed going for a walk with her master, she liked this new way of bonding between her and Master Draco, something she had never experienced with her old family. Although this was not the first time she went for a walk with her master, they have never walked together in public during the day time, she knew Draco generally would like to avoid any attention he would received from public eye and any criticism they may made. During their walk, Aki noticed a few people were glaring at Draco whispering behind his back. Aki knew her master was a former death eater but she also knew he has switched side and even after the war he has continued to contribute so much to the wizarding world. A lot of people have benefited from him and his company's potion. Being a house elf Aki has incredible hearing. She could hear people talking about her master, saying nasty things about a death eater walking with an elf. Aki was so frustrated, she did not like people talking bad about her master, just before she attempt to defend her master, Draco told her to learn to ignore them. They walked pass an ice-cream shop, Draco stopped and asked if Aki would like one. Knowing this was Aki's favourite ice-cream shop and she would die for their strawberry cheesecake ice cream. Draco passed the ice cream to Aki, Aki happily held the ice cream cone in her tiny little hands like a child and they settled themselves on a bench in a park. Aki never received ice cream for her old family, not that she didn't like her old family but she definitely liked Draco and felt blessed he was her master. She could not imagined the master sitting next to her was what people described an arrogant, nasty, snobby little brat. Master Draco was her favourite person in the world. She wished her master could find a lovely lady, why did Master Draco asked her to spy on this beautiful lady living downstairs? Draco never mentioned any lady or love interest in his life despite he shared all his little secrets and thoughts with her. Maybe this indeed was the right moment to ask, Aki plugged up her courage and asked "Master Draco, was there ever a lady in your life?" Draco looked at Aki surprised by her question, he smiled gently if anyone cared about him genuinely it would be Aki. "Yes, there was." "Do you still sees her?" Aki asked, hoping her master would tell her more. "Yes or No Aki and may I enquire why suddenly you become so interested in my love life? " Draco teased Aki, he was amused that Aki was slightly interested in his love life, since when his house elf became so nosy. "Master Draco is the most amazing person Aki knows, yet Master Draco is always lonely and Aki can always see sorrows from Master Draco's eyes. Aki want Master Draco to find a lovely lady and be happy! And Master Draco asked me to spy on the pretty lady down stair today, does she means something to you?" Draco debating in his mind, whether it was a good idea to share this piece of information with his house elf. "Please, Master Draco, Aki is good at keeping secrets, I will take Master Draco secrets to my grave. You can always count on Aki." Aki gave Draco a lovingly smile, had her little hands holding onto Draco's sleeve, her innocent eyes stared at Draco sincerely. Draco took a deep breath and began.

 _It was my first day at Hogwarts, everyone was waiting outside the great hall for Professor McGonagall to lead us to be sorted to our houses. And there was this girl, her name was Hermione Granger murmuring spells she had learned from the books during the summer, frightened about what kind of tests we have to face before we sorted. Quite annoying really, so I told her to shut up with a bit of attitude. Just as she looked up and searching who was the person to honour her with such insult. Her beauty shocked me, she has these large brown eyes and thick long eyelashes you would never forget. But it was her smart mouth caught me off guarded, the chemistry I felt instantly between her and I was undeniable. In the end she was sorted to a different house, you see she was a muggle born and they never got sorted into Slytherin. Later she became friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, who rejected my handshake back then, I have hated him since. Of course she was the smartest witch in our year being on top of everything beating me in every subjects except flying. I never missed out any opportunities to insult her by calling her a mudblood, picking on her and her friends. I was confused at the time, I want to be close to her yet I hated her for being a muggle born. But being a Malfoy I was expected to hate muggle born and treat them like scrums. When I was young, I was desperate to please my father, all I wanted was him to be proud to have me as a son. I tried really hard to live up to his expectation. I knew if I told my dad I have lingering feelings for a muggle born girl, my father would had disowned me. I had behaved antagonistically towards her because I have feelings for her, her muggle born heritage was just a cover up. The hate she had towards me only accumulated as the year passed at Hogwarts. I remembered she had called me a foul loathsome evil little cockroach and punched me right to my face in third year. It was weird, afterwards I kept feeling my face where she punched not because it hurts, it was because that was the first time her skins touches mine. At times, I found myself hiding behind the bookshelves in the library, sneaking to her special spot near the lake just to watch her. I was disgusted by my creepy stalking behaviour especially for a muggle born! "I am a Malfoy, we never stalked." I told myself. How much I wished she was a pure blood then. Luckily in my sixth year in Hogwarts, I have came across a book that would change my life, that was when I changed my view in muggle born and as you know I have changed side and battle against Lord Voldemort since. During the war, Hermione has finally forgave my unacceptable badly behaviour in Hogwarts and we had worked together amazingly well. The love I always had for her was hard to suppressed it has only grow by days. Everyday I prayed she would grew a slight interested in me. And finally my wish came true but horrible things had happened during the war and now I am no longer exist in her memory._

Draco finished his story hastily, he didn't want to get into details in what happened between him and Hermione during the war. Those memories were full of happiness and also sadness. He was not ready to share or talked about those memories yet. He turned and looked at the now teary Aki, she was so drawn to the story she had forgotten to eat the ice cream in her hand. He gently wiped the melted ice cream off her hand and smiled. "I thought you were supposed to be the one who look after me?"

Aki had let her master finished the story never once interrupted him, no matter how many questions were in her mind. She has served her master for 4 years, never once he had shown he was capable to love a women, but now he just revealed the story how he loved a lady for his whole life. "Was Hermione the lady I saw this morning? Master?" Draco nodded. " Aki, you can return home now, I can continue my way to work by myself. Here is the rest of your ice cream" He smirked as he handed over the now empty cone to Aki, not knowing Aki did not return home but to apparate to his mother's house to find Hanna.

* * *

It was Draco's first official meeting with the Order. He was still shocked by the fact that Dumbledore had pre-arranged his death with Severus Snape. He didn't know until the moment his godfather stepped up next to him and cast the killing curse Avada Kedavra. He was quite angry at their arrangement. He fully believed he really has to kill Dumbledore himself, he knew from the beginning he was no killer himself. After Dumbledore's death, He remained with the death eaters as a spy by Dumbledore's order. He stood in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, looked puzzled when Snape handed him a piece of paper and asked him to read it. Still frustrated with his godfather he said "What is this piece of junk?" Snape ignored the rudeness coming from Draco. Draco continued to look at Snape, "Well? What am I suppose to do with this?" "A logical thing to do when someone hand you a piece of paper is to read it." Snape replied impatiently, never he thought his godson could be such a thickhead. Draco unfolded the piece of paper as he read out 12 Grimmauld Place he found an apartment that did not exist before, now appear in front him.

Draco walked into the room filled with the member from The Order. From a quick glance he could see on his left was Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, some guy and women he did not know, the Weasleys, Potter, Longbottom and there was Hermione sitting at the end of the table. Never in his life he would think sitting among with the presence company. He felt he is now the centre of everyone's attention. Back in school he enjoyed feeling important and being the in the spotlight, but right now the attention he received was definitely making him awfully uncomfortable. Before he came to this meeting, he was anguished about what The Orders would think of him? Some murderer? Do they believe he has truly changed side and now ready to fight with them?

Arthur Weasley stood up, "Everyone as you are all aware, Draco has changed side and now fighting for The Order. He has been risking his life putting himself in danger continue to be a death eater in order to pass us information. I would like all of you to give him a warm welcome." There was no clapping, not even a reassuring smile from anyone in the room, just silence. For a moment Draco felt like he was the dark lord in one of the meeting, where the rest of The Order were like the death eaters, no one wants to speak everyone had their eye down staring at the table. Arthur Weasley continued, "Judging from your warm welcome, I am positive all of you are still holding prejudice to Draco. Dumbledore has left me one of his memories I would like to share with the rest of you. I can assure you will change your mind about Draco and Severus, and I expect you to treat them just like how you treat the rest of The Order after this." Arthur Weasley conjured a pensive, he opened the flask allow the slivery liquid of Dumbledore's memory dissolve into the pensive.

After the trip down the pensive. The Order now understood everything has been pre-arranged between Severus Snape and Dumbledore. Some went up and apologised to Snape and Draco, reassuring from now on there will be no doubt only trust between them. Draco was relieved. Even Molly Weasley had just hugged him and told him his action was brave and to know what is right and switch side, putting himself in danger being a spy. She then insisted Snape and Draco to stay for dinner before they returned to the Manor. They agreed and Molly made her way to the kitchen, Snape went to have his secret meeting with Kingsley, leaving Draco by himself.

Not sure what he should do before dinner. Draco thought it would be a good idea to sit next to Neville Longbottom, after all he didn't insult Neville as much as the Golden Trio in Hogwarts, beside stealing his remembrall or telling him if brains were gold, he'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something. He was sure there were a lot of more, but he was so talented in insulting people sometimes he did it without him realising, let alone tracking them. It was ironic now he has to spend time with people he had been bullied for years. Neville gave Draco a smile and offered him a cup of tea. Draco was overwhelmed by Neville's hospitality, which made him more guilty because he knew the reason Neville grew up without his parents was all due to his cruelness and heartless Aunt Bellatrix. They sat next to each other in silence, until the Golden Trio walked pass. "Look what the cat dragged in!" said Ron, Neville replied "What?" not knowing Ron was being mean to Draco. "A Ferret." Ron seemed to be please with what he came up with. Draco was sure Ron's word wasn't meant to be an ice-breaker. Being a Malfoy it was in their gene that they were born to bring down people, Draco was often impressed by the exceeding creative words he could come up with. He knew the old Draco will definitely return his word with some smart, insulting comments but he has chose to remain silence. He has to admit to himself "Really Ferret is the best he can come up with? This Weasley really need to develop a few more brain cells before the war, or else he is likely to be killed in the first 2 seconds." "Honestly, Ron! I thought being of ages will make you behave a little bit more mature." Hermione joined them and sat opposite Neville. "Thanks Granger." Draco was grateful Hermione had defended him, he wished Hermione would punch Ron's face just like how she punched him in third year. "No, Malfoy just because I am being civil with you doesn't mean I have forgot OUR past, OUR history." "Hermione, I…" Hermione stopped Draco before he could finish his sentence. "Look! Whats done, is done. I hope you are not foolishly enough to think I will pretend nothing had ever happen from just a memory. I respect you for knowing what is right and switched side. But our past is not a history that can be rewritten." Hermione returned to her book, ignored Draco existence. Draco was hurt by Hermione's word. He wished she understood how much he had regretted his words and behaviours, he would give any thing in the world if he could start over again. Hermione saw Draco's face and felt a bit uncomfortable and guilt came rushing about how rude her words were. "Don't worry, I think they will come around. What you are doing right now is far more dangerous than us. You have my respect." Neville patted on Draco's shoulder on their way to dinner. "Neville, thank you so much for being nice to me. Consider in the past I have been well you know a prick to you." Draco never apologised to anyone in his life, he wasn't sure how to say sorry to people. He wished there was a book he could read on "how to apologise to people you have been bullied in the past", then maybe he would be able to come up with a better apology to Neville. " I know how you feel, it is easy to forgive someone but it is not easy to ask someone for forgiveness." Draco was glad Neville had look past their history and being supportive, at least he knew someone in The Order genuinely did not mind being in his company.

Draco was quite during dinner except an occasional one line conversation with Neville. Dinner was wonderfully great, people would assume him living at the Malfoy Manor served by house elves would have luxury dinners. Well not in the presence of Lord Voldemort. Dinner at The Order was nothing like dinner at the Manor. Here at the 12 Grimmauld Place, everyone seemed to forget they were at war during dinner. People were exchanging conversations, with the presence of the Weasley Twins you were guaranteed not to be bored, the whole place was filled with laughter. Draco found himself enjoying even though he wasn't participating in any conversations. No matter how distracting the Weasley Twins were, Malfoy attention always returned back to Hermione. Luckily she was deeply engaged in a conversation with Neville and did not notice him.

Snape put his hand on Draco's shoulder, reminded him it was time for them to leave before the dark lord raised suspicions. Draco thanked everyone for the lovely time and wonderful dinner, he followed Snape to the door. Just before Snape opened the door, "Draco, I would like a quick word." Hermione came running to him. "Make it quick, Miss Granger." Snape made it clear time was a luxury they did not have now. "Draco, I am sorry for what I had said before. Neville was right everyone made mistake and deserve a second chance if they are willing to make an effort. I can't say I have forgiven you and forget OUR past, but I am willing to give you a chance to show me or us, you have changed. But only one chance, so don't screw it up." Hermione turned and ran back to the dining room before Draco could react to her words. "I may vomit" Draco turned and found his godfather looking at him in disgust. "Was that merely a sudden increase of blood flow to your skin, producing the redness appearance on your face? Or did I just witness you blushing?" Snape said. "Oh shut up. Lets go, I thought you said we are in a hurry." Draco tried to hide his now bright red face, for the first time in his life, there might be a chance he could dream about more with Hermione. Opening the door and left the Head quarter, he disapparated together with Snape.

Draco was impressed with the Burgdorf sisters new proposal on a memory recovery potion. He approved the funding of the project. Looked forward to see progress and the amount of profit this potion would bring to the company in the future. The Burgdorf sisters has yet failed to develop any new potion they have worked on, but a memory potion would be quite challenging and complicated. Dan Murphy had also handed in his "punishment", Draco was impressed how detailed and informative the flow chart and the ingredient list were. He knew the sister would have gave him a hand, but he had worked with the sister for too long to know this flow chart and list was a work of Dan Murphy. Maybe this kid after all would turned to a great potioneer liked the sister have tried to convince him in the past.

* * *

When he returned home safely without bumping into Hermione, he found Aki was waiting for him in the living room with dinner ready at the table. The house elf looked extremely excited and pleased with herself, Draco wonder why, "Aki you are unpleasantly happy today, care to share?" Aki practically skipped her way to Draco, smiling at her Master. Showing her master the flowers she has brought from the Malfoy Manor. Aki leaded Draco to the spare room and showed him she brought some flowers Hana was growing to the house, hoping a little change with make Draco's day better. The used to be empty spared room are now filled with pots and pots of flowers. Draco reached towards to one of the pots sitting next to the window. His hand held onto the tiny flowers, each with 5 petals and a tiny yellow centre. He stood up admiring Aki's effort in turning this empty room to something spectacular. He found himself surrounded by pots of blue and purple flowers and that's when he recognised these flowers are " ** _forget-me-not"_**.

* * *

 ** _Coming up next! It has been more than a week since Hermione moved into her new apartment. It is Saturday and Hermione woke up from her sleep, once again she found this tiny bunch of "forget-me-not" laying on her bedside table. Not knowing who has been sending it._**

 ** _Find out how Draco saved Ron's life during the war!_** Oh ** _things are finally happening I am so excited!_**


	4. Chapter 4- Forget Me Not

**Chapter 4- Forget Me Not**

The sunlight shining through the gap of Hermione's curtain falling across her face. She gently opened her eyes and saw once again someone have left her a small bouquet of flower on her bedside table. Picking up the flowers, she smiled. She could still smell the scent it released during the night, as the flower tend to lose its scent when the sun comes out. She liked the sweet scent of forget-me-not how it was like a kiss from the rising moon shining across a flowerbed of the resting earth. She looked at the flower she now holding, forget-me-not was her favourite flower. She loves how the tiny flower was made up by a tiny yellow center which recreate the shape of a star, surrounded by five, dainty blue, thumb size petals. The flowers were ravishing yet they have a sad story behind. The flowers had reminded Hermione her parents now living in Australia. After the war, she went to Australia to find her parents so she could remove the memory charm she casted on them. However the charm she casted was so powerful in case the death eaters had found them and attempted to break through their memory, it became irreversible. She left Australia and returned to England alone without her parents, knowing her parents are now happily living in Australia the land of sunshine and ocean. Never knew they had a daughter, a daughter they have always been proud of, a daughter love them more than anything in the world, a daughter who was willing to erase herself from their memory to keep them safe, a daughter who visit them few times a year pretending to have a dentist appointment with them just so she could be close to them, how hard was for her to held back her tears when they were examining her teeth. Did she regret sending her parents to Australia? No, she did not, if she hasn't she was so sure they would end up sharing the same fate as her grandmother. War does tear families apart. Still holding the flowers, Hermione found her cheek now dripping with her tears. She wondered who could possibly know this was her favourite flower, who could possibly send her these flowers every day since she moved into her new apartment a week ago? What she didn't know was every night when she was fast asleep, Aki had been apparating into her room placing a small bouquet of forget-me-not tied by a silk sky blue ribbon on her bedside table, an order given by her master. Aki never thought her master could be so sentimental and a romantic. Every time when she was in Hermione's room, she looked at Hermione sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her eyelashes were just as her master described. This beautiful woman her master had loved since he was 11. She wondered if one day she would become her new master, she wondered why this woman has no memory of her master.

Lost track of time, Hermione hurried to get change and began her usual Saturday routine. Spending her day at The Reminiscence. Walking down the spiral staircase to the lobby, she pondered if Draco Malfoy would be there today. For some reason seeing his presence at The Reminiscence has become something she looked forward to every week. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of someone who has the trademark blonde hair and the trademark black suit at the door of the lobby. She couldn't help but to think she might have spotted him in her building, rushing down the staircase as quick as she could. That person was already out of sight. Maybe it was a hallucination she told herself. A bit disappointed she continued her way to The Reminiscence. Walking into The Reminiscence, she saw Madame Mulburry speaking with Draco and his suit and hair reassemble the guy she might have spotted at her building.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy! You must be proud of the Burgdorf sisters winning the Moonshine Potion Award for the company three years in a row now!" Madame Mulburry offering her congratulations.

"Those girl truly deserve the award. They are talented, intelligent but extremely hard working. I am honour to have such brilliant employees working in my company. My best hire I would say. " Draco couldn't agree more with Madame Mulburry on the success the Burgdorf sisters have achieved.

"You must have contributed a lot toward to the girl's development! What are they working on now? Anything interesting?" Said Madame Mulburry.

"The girls were never disappointing, they have just hand in a proposal on a memory recovery potion." Draco then leans in towards to Madame Mulburry whispered, "Please Madame Mulburry, this is for my table plus Miss Granger's. Miss Granger has recently moved into the building she loved." Shoving two Galleons into Madame Mulburry's hand. "And don't worry about the change." Draco had debated the whole morning if he should pay for Hermione's meal today, as an act of congratulation on the new apartment. He knew Madame Mulburry well enough she would not reveal his identity, instead acting as a gesture on the café itself. There was an unspoken trust between him and Madame Mulburry ever since the day he started to reserve the two tables.

Hermione placed her usual order for her coffee and muffin, opened her parchment, today instead of reading a book, she planned to finalise all the details for her house-warming party tomorrow night. Looking at her guest list.

 _Harry Potter, +1 Luna Lovegood_

 _Ronald Wesley, +1 Blaise Zabini_

 _The Weasley Family, total 7_

 _Lupin +1 Tonks_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Manuel Faith, +1 Jacqueline Faith_

 _Hannah Abbott_

It's a small list. She would like to keep the party small, only for the people she was closed to. Hermione being a war heroine she doesn't like the attention she received from people, she hated when everyone wants to be her friend because of her fame. Hermione was never a social people back in her school days. She believed you only need a few close friends and that is enough for life. After an hour preparing for her house-warming party. She decided to take a break, she opened her book to the page where she left her newly hand-made floral bookmark.

The bookmark has caught Draco attention. Hermione had made her a pressed bookmark from the forget-me-not Draco had been secretly sending. The sight gave Draco a certain level of comfort, it felt like Hermione has been carrying something from him everywhere with her. He wondered if she knew the meaning behind this flower.

* * *

"My Lord, I have news regard to the rest of the Bones family. They have been offered a safe house and protected by The Order. However, I understand Emmett Bones is planning to flee the country after what happened to his siblings Amelia and Edgar Bones." Said Yalaxy. " They are planning to flee the country on the coming Saturday. The Order will provide every protection they can to escort them."

"Now that would give us precisely 5 days. It is critical for you to capture the Bones Family especially Emmett Bones." Said Voldemort, his voice was so soft, Draco could hardly hear it from the end of the table. His eyes turned to Bellatrix Lestrange. "Bella, you will lead a team of 20 death eaters on that night. I would expect to see Emmett Bones and maybe the rest of his family in this room no later than midnight. Do you understand?" "Yes, My Lord. It gives me no better pleasure than to be your servant doing your bidding." Bellatrix answered Lord Voldemort request with a hunger of attention in her voice. Totally ignored her husband Rodolphus LeStrange sitting next to her. "Make me proud." Lord Voldemort left his chair and his snake Nagini followed him out of the room.

Tonight was the night. Draco was waiting outside the safe house of the Bones with the death eaters his aunt has gathered. He didn't know the Bones too well except they were a well-known old family among the wizarding world with excellent connections inside and outside the ministry. He only knew their daughter Susan Bones was in the same year as him. A bit worry for the Bones, but he has informed The Order about Lord Voldemort's plan straight after the meeting, provide The Order more than enough time to arrange the best way to escort the Bones.

The moment has arrived. Draco saw 4 members from The Order flew out from the safe house with 3 members in disguise working as a distraction. Draco task assigned from The Order was to make the death eaters chased after the disguise members. "Look! Over there!" Draco pointed at the fake Bones family and set off chasing them leading the rest of the death eaters all riding in their broomsticks speeding off all eyeing on the prize "Emmett Bones". The real Bones family would then be leaving the house 15 minutes after their disguised member departure. Unfortunately, Rodolphus LeStrange's spell hit one of the disguise members and reversed the disguise spell. "This is a distraction! GO BACK! FLY BACK NOW YOU ALL!" you would hear Lucius Malfoy yelling to all of them, when they realised they have been fooled. The death eaters immediately flew back to the safe house hoping the Bones were still there. Yalaxy the first one who got back to the safe house made it in time when the Bones were just exiting. Spells started to shoot from both sides. Draco's eyes were searching for the sign of Hermione, he knew she wasn't a good flyer, least he could do was to fly near her secretly protect her. But instead of spotting Hermione, he saw Susan Bones now riding behind Ron's on his broomstick, separated from her parents. She was holding tightly onto Ron, there were no right words to describe the fear showing in her eyes. He saw Yalaxy shot a spell toward to their direction before he turned and flew to what appears Emmett Bones. He flew quickly toward to Ron, he knew he wouldn't be able to reach Ron before his body hit the ground along with Susan. He casted "Aresto Momentum!" towards both of them, Ron landed on the cushioning charm and rolled onto the ground safely with only a few scratches. However the spell just missed Susan, luckily she landed on some tree branches growing along the side of the cliff wall. "Weasley, are you alright? Look Susan is hanging down the cliff holding by some tree branches I got to help her. Here is your broom, I managed to recover from mid-air." Draco threw the broomstick he saved in mid-air to Ron then flew straight to the cliff.

Susan now too scares to move an inch, she knew the tree branch wouldn't be able to hold her weight much longer. She was relieved when she saw Draco appearing above her.

"Susan, are you okay?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I managed to land on this tree branches. But I don't think they can hold me any longer." Susan tried to hide her panic, which obviously not working.

"Stay where you are, no need to worry you are fine!" Draco could hear the panic from Susan's voice, he tried to give her some reassurance hoping it will comfort her a bit. He knew the branches would break anytime soon, but there were a lot of branches growing out from the cliff above Susan, which really prevents him from reaching her. The wind blowing against the cliff also made it hard for him to remain balance on the broomstick. He needs to figure a plan soon.

" Susan do you think you can reach my hand?" Draco reached his hand out to Susan. Susan was too terrified shaking her head, Susan's hands were holding onto the tree branches and refuse to let go. "Come on Susan you can do it, hold out your arm!" Draco could hear the cracking sound coming from the branches. Time was running out. " Susan you have to let go! Trust me! Grab my hand!"

Susan slowly removed her left hand from the tree branch and slowly reaching to Draco's hand, before her hand could touch his. The tree branches have snapped, she fell just like how she fell from Ron's broom. Draco managed to grab her arm in mid-air, holding Susan with only one hand was certainly difficult. With the wind and the weight of Susan, he could feel himself slowly slipping to the end of the broom. Draco tried his best to remain on the broom not letting Susan go, but as time passes by through their struggle his hand started to sweat. The same thing running in both of their minds, they knew either both of them would fall together or if Draco lets go of Susan now, he might still stand a chance to survive. Draco refused to see this as the only way, there must be alternative.

"Draco, its okay. It's my fault, I should have let go and reach for your hand when you told me to. I have got us into this situation." Said Susan who seems to have accepted her fate.

"No Susan, just hold on we will find a way!" Draco screaming to Susan, tears pouring from his eyes there must be another way.

"Just tell my parents I love them so much and thank you so much for bringing me to this world would you?" she smiled. " Malfoy, you are a good person."

Susan still holding her tears when she let go of Draco's hand. Although she was in Hufflepuff, she refused to shed a tear before she met her death. She would face death just like her aunt Amelia and uncle Edgar brave and meeting an old friend. At least before the moment of her death she knew she was loved and cared by a lot of people in the world. Her body collided with a couple of rocks during her fall, tumbled down onto the bottom of the cliff. She looked up at the beautiful night sky sparkle with hundreds of stars, the full-moon light shining across the shoreline, she could hear the ocean waves bashing on the cliff wall. If this was what death suppose to feel like it wasn't that bad she thought, as she drawn her last breath she had left the world with a smile on her face.

The wind was so strong, Draco was bounced back to the top of the cliff as soon as he has lost the weight of Susan. He looked around and found the place was absolutely absence of either member from the order or death eater. Judging from the physical evidence left behind the sight, The Order has failed to protect the Bones, they were captured and probably on their way to the Malfoy Manor meeting their death. He slowly flew himself to the bottom of the cliff searching along the shoreline for Susan's body, this was the least he could do. It didn't take him long to find her body lying in between some rocks. For some reasons he sat next to her body, watching the ocean with millions of things going through his mind. He didn't know how long he has sat there until he heard someone called his name.

"Malfoy! Ah… what are you doing here?" Hermione was surprised by the sight of Draco. He didn't answer her question, instead he kept staring the ocean watching the waves hitting the shore over and over like he did the whole time. "We were outnumbered last night and we failed to protect the Bones, they were captured by the death eaters. Susan wasn't captured with her parent nor we found her with any of the members. Ron told us what happened last night, so I thought I should come and see if I can find her or her body." She could barely utter her words as tears started to stream down when she saw Susan's body, holding her hand over her mouth.

Draco still remained silence. Hermione did not know what was running in Draco's mind now, but she had decided to sit next to him quietly. Sitting next to Draco was a strange feeling, she looked at Draco who's appearance was nowhere near the Slytherin Prince back in their year in Hogwarts. His signature slicked back blonde hair were now messy and untidy, there was dirt all over his face, his shirt and his shoes. Hermione could just see the dried tear trails on his cheek, he had been crying? Hermione asked herself. She never thought the rude, arrogant Slytherin Prince she had known would cry, especially over someone he hardly know?

"Granger, about last night." Draco finally started to talk.

"Malfoy, go on. Sometimes it is better to let out then keeping it in. Plus its only me here, no one else." Hermione looked at Draco. This is the first time both of them sat together without shooting mean words to each other. Even during the meeting, Hermione avoided having any direct exchange with Draco as much as she could. " Ron told me you have saved him with a cushion charm and recovered his broom last night. He said you left to get Susan, but no one has seen either of you after."

"I failed to save her life. I did try you know? The branches were not going to hold her weight. I kept telling her to let go and hold on to my hand. But it was too late. I managed to catch her in mid-air. But the wind was so strong and everything. We both knew we were not going to make it. She then decided to sacrifice herself, letting her hand go." Draco quickly finished the story and went back to staring at the waves. Hermione gasped at the story, knowing how bad Draco must have felt now. Sometimes it is easier to sacrifice our life for someone then the other way around. "Draco, it was Susan choice. I am sure if you really did not deserve to live, she would have just had you go down together with her. Don't blame yourself." Hermione holding her hand not sure if she should give Draco a pat on his shoulder. They were no longer enemies, but they were not friends either. Would he mind her skin touching his?

"She told me I am a good person before she let go. I never thought I am a good person you know? I have done so many evil things in the past." Draco finally told Hermione what really was bothering his mind.

"Look, Malfoy you have done a lot of things in the past you now regret. But you have showed remorse and anyone who had worked with you know it." Hermione saw tear dripping down his cheek retracing the tear trails from last night. She could not believe this was the Draco Malfoy she knew. The Draco Malfoy she knew was a heartless, cruel and ignorant person. There he was sitting in front of her crying like a real person with feelings and emotions. "There is a muggle saying. Never regret yesterday. Life is in you today, and you make your tomorrow. What you were yesterday does not make who you are today. Like you saved Ron's life last night, now he was grateful of your act and can't thank you enough except he would like to do it in person. Things always change in our life." Hermione gave him an approved smile. Honestly, she hoped he would take in her words and feels better, but since this was Draco Malfoy. She wasn't sure he thinks like normal people.

"But what I have done in the past, I can not erase or pretend it never happen. People will always hold prejudice to me." His voice strayed off. Hermione did not know what to say, the only thing she knew it would make him feel better was to sit next to him quietly. She was sure he would prefer some company. Together they sat next to each other until the sun raised from the horizon. It was the most beautiful sunrise Hermione had seen.

"Well, I guess its time for us to return to our job. Take Susan's body with you to The Order and I will go back to my death eaters life and check out the status of the Bones." Draco got up ready to disapparate.

"Hey, don't tell me what to do!" said Hermione, a bit annoyed as Draco has showed no signs of appreciation that she, in fact, has accompanied and comforted his mind the whole night! The wind was so strong, she felt like she almost freeze herself to death the whole time.

"Hey Granger"

"What?"

"You have something dripping down from your nose, did you know, just there!" Draco smirked and disapparted before Hermione could throw a rock at him. Damn I almost thought he had changed and there he was the Malfoy she had known for years. Maybe he is somehow bi-polar, Hermione couldn't help to think. She then turned her attention back to Susan's body, she hold on it tight as she apparated back to The Order.

* * *

Hermione spend the rest of the afternoon reading her book until her coin alarm warmed up in her pocket at three. She picked up her bag and heads towards the counter to pay for her bill.

"Miss Granger, please it is on the house today." Madame Mulburry smiled. "You are one of our most regular customer here, please see it as a congratulation on the new apartment and your upcoming birthday."

"Well, thank you so much for the generosity Madame Mulburry. I will see you next week same time." Hermione was delighted from the complimentary meal she just received and turned to walk towards to the door.

Something just doesn't feel right about the complimentary meal, Hermione couldn't understand the feeling she was getting. She turned and walked back to the counter, pulled out her bookmark. "Madame Mulburry. A gift for you for the meal." She left the café so quickly before Madame Mulburry had a chance to reject her little gift.

Without a second of hesitation, Madame Mulburry walked towards to Draco's table and put the bookmark next to his coffee. "That is her thank you." She watched as Draco picked up and examined the bookmark in his hand. He saw a quote written on the top left hand corner.

 _"Do not think of me as gone, I am with you still in each new dawn"_.

* * *

Hey _Guys! If you are reading this, congratulations you made it this far! You must be extremely patient with my writing! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter._

 _I have borrowed a poem I saw on Pinterest on forget-me-not in this chapter and I really like it :D_

 _To **MicPen** , thank you so much for your review! and I am glad you like the relationship between Draco and Aki. (one of my favourite relationship in this story) and I hope you like this chapter too! I would like to think House elf not just there to look after your daily needs but like a friend for life like our pet except they are extremely powerful in magic and able to talk back haha. :D And I am so sorry that my story is going sooooo slow _

_Haha let me know what you think of my pairing between Ron and Blaise and Harry and Luna (Oh_ i _know not everyone is a big fan of this ship)_

 _Coming up_ Next : _Hermione is throwing a_ house-warming _party at her new apartment. Harry, Ron and Blaise went to visit Draco after the party which is convivence locate two levels up. And with the final_ horcrux _now find located in the Malfoy Manor. Draco was assigned to destroyed it and guess who but Hermione has_ volunteer _herself to be pair up in this task!_


	5. Chapter 5- I Volunteer

**Chapter 5- I Volunteer**

Sunday has arrived. It was Hermione's house warming party. She has invited a few of her close friends. The caterers have just arrived and now setting up. Hermione returned to her bedroom and pulled out an almond beige coloured, snoop neck polka dot dress from her wardrobe. The walk in wardrobe was one of Hermione's favourite things about her apartment. After she put the dress on, she stood in front of the creamy white full-length mirror, took a few turns. The dress fitted her perfectly, she put on a caramel cardigan, touched up on her make up before she headed back to the living room. By now, the caterers had turned her living room into a floral greenhouse, the room was now fill with apple blossom and pink carnations, different mini bite size foods have now laid out on the round table set up in the middle of the room like an artwork in a museum, there were even a drink area set up with 3 water fountains each filled with different drinks tailored for the guest taste. Hermione was more than satisfied with the caterers. The guest should be arriving soon, she looked at her watch.

"Oh Hermione, this place is absolutely stunning. I see why you didn't waste any time and put in the rental application! I really like the high ceiling here!" said Harry with one of his arm around Luna, the other resting on her pregnant belly, admiring Hermione's apartment.

" Wow, Hermione the food is awesomely great. This foie gras on toast! Holy shit no words to describe how delicious it is." Said Ron with food in his mouth, putting more foie gras on toast onto his plate.

"Seriously Ron it has been so many years, have you learn not to speak when you have a full mouth? How do you stand him like this Blaise? Honestly!" said Hermione to Blaise, never understood how he could stand Ron for the past 2 years.

"Well, I can't just overlook the good things he possess from just one little thing right? Beside his eating habit clearly bother you a lot but not me. I found it quite adorable somehow." Blaise was stroking Ron's hair. Blaise and Ron had been dating for 2 years. No one would have guessed that this two would end up together, not even their good friends. When they first announced their relationship, Harry had choked on his drink and almost fainted.

Floop! The Weasley family, Lupin and Tonks had arrived through the floo network. Hermione headed over to the fireplace and gave every member from the family a hug. Ginny and Tonks handed over Hermione the house warming presents they have prepared.

"Oh, its so good to see you guys! I am sorry I have been really busy lately." Still hugging Ginny tightly, said Hermione.

"Oh No, don't be I have been pretty busy myself too! Our team has been doing our training session at the Sahara desert for the past 3 months. I can't tell you how much I am please to be back in Britain." Ginny has been playing chaser with the Holy Harpies after the war, she is going for the captain position next year.

"Ah Ginny, I am sorry Manuel and Jacqueline just arrived. I am going to quickly greet them. Harry and Ron are just near the drink fountain. Help yourself with the foie gras on toast before Ron finishes them all. " Hermione apologised to Ginny and head over and greeted the Faith.

A

* * *

A

It has been months since the capture of the Bones. It was unfortunately both Emmett Bones and his wife did not survive the tortured and were personally killed by Lord Voldemort. Draco has secretly sneaked the bodies of the Bones out from the Manor. Hermione and him buried their bodies next to Susan's grave where the family could finally reunited here in this world and the other world. During this time, The Order managed to hunt down most of the horcruxes. They have successfully destroyed 5 of them. Now there was only one left, but the question was what was the last horcrux?

Pointing at the now destroyed horcruxes displayed on the table, Hermione said "So here are Marvolo's ring, Tom Riddle's dairy, the Hufflepuff cup, Slytherin locket and Nagini. We are just missing one horcrux which I believe it would be something from Rowena Ravenclaw since we have the Gryfinndor's sword." She then turned to Harry. "But do you think Voldemort knows we are hunting down his horcrux?"

"I don't believe he knows. Nagini was killed during one of the battles, the dark lord's killing curse rebounded and Nagini practically took the curse for him. The kill was completely unintentional. Nothing seems to be suspicious after nor he has implicated anything during the meetings." Draco replied instead of Harry, who has sank himself on the chair feeling exhausted. He just returned from one of his guarding shift.

Hermione found herself behaving strangely around Draco, maybe it was the talk they had after Susan Bones's death. She saw another side of Draco. She hated him for being nice and warm to her one day and then the next day he became extremely cold and distance. She wished he would just told her he suffered from a bi-polar disorder, that way at least she wouldn't be as frustrated as she is now. The strange thing was, the more Draco acted like this to her, the more she wanted to be closer to him, whether to find out how his brain operate or just this weird feeling she gets whenever he was looking at her.

"Well, thanks Malfoy. So back to my point, what kind of item do you guys think would possibly be the last horcrux?" Hermione was most certain it has to be something associated with Ravenclaw. But she has been doing a lot of reading and research in the past month but nothing came up slightly that suggested something Ravenclaw would have left behind.

"What about The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw?" Luna said with her usual dreamy voice at the end of the table.

"Well, Luna as you said Lost Diadem, it is lost isn't it? So there are no chance Voldemort could have turn it into a Horcrux. We have discussed this many times before." Hermione never really agreed with Luna's opinion, Luna has too much imagination for her own good.

"Yeah it is lost but doesn't mean it can not be find again right? Voldemort is much a powerful and resourceful wizard. Who say there is no chance he end up finding it?" Luna argued trying to prove her point.

"Its true, we can not rule out this possibility." Harry agreed that Luna did make a fair point.

"Sometimes it is good to keep our minds open. So anyone have an idea what this diadem might look like?" Lupin appeared to agree with Luna's point too.

Luna now feeling extremely delightful, for the first time in a long time, people have agreed to what she had suggested. She took out the journal she had been carrying with her since her first day at Hogwarts. She showed the members a picture Colin Creevy had took for her years ago. It was a painting hanging in front of the Ravenclaw dormitory. Inside the picture, you could see Rowena Ravenclaw wearing this diadem. The diadem had this platinum frame, ornamented with clear blue apatite crystals, simple yet exquisite.

"Wait a minute, I have seen this before." Everyone's attentions immediately draw to Draco as he spoke. " It is in our Manor. Voldemort had rewarded it to our family for being a loyal and faithful servant years ago. We were told not to wear it in public and most importantly keep it safe. Mother couldn't resist the beauty of the diadem so she had secretly put it on once. She said it gave her the biggest headache and never ever in her life she felt so unpleasant. Ever since then we had locked the diadem away in our secret vault." Draco was now sure that diadem Voldemort has presented to his family was the last horcrux. After months of hunting down horcrux down with The Order, seeing one himself he was positive what his mother described to him years ago was definitely how a living being would feel when they got too close to a horcrux.

People started to exchange conversations between each other, excited about they had possibly found out the location of the last horcrux. If they managed to destroy the final horcrux, just like the previous ones. They could face Voldemort finally, killing him and put an end to this war. They learnt it requires a Malfoy's blood to open the vault, the manor was protected by a lot of ancient magic, how the only way to apparate in and out the manor was limited to the drawing room, they could not apparate in unless accompany by a Malfoy member. All these factors made the mission appeared to be almost impossible. They exchanged ideas, planning what would be the best possible way to sneak into the Malfoy manor without Voldemort knowing, stole the horcrux and destroyed it for good.

After days and days of meetings, they were all exhausted but the good news was they have all agreed to a plan, which appeared to be a less dangerous approach.

"So we have all agreed it would be best and safest, Draco will be in charge in stealing the diadem from the Malfoy Vault and pass it to one of the member who will accompany him to the manor. He will then help the member to apparate back to Head Quarter." Kingsley was glad everyone has finally come to a mutual agreement on the plan. "And no, I will say it one last time. We will only need one person to accompany Draco, if we have more people we will only be risking drawing attention to ourselves and we do not want Lord Voldemort know we are hunting down his horcruxes, do we now?" No one say anything this time.

"Now that we all come to an agreement, we have to decide who would go along with Draco?" Kingsley looked around, Hermione's hand was up before the rest of the members.

"I would like to volunteer myself for this task." Said Hermione, she knew there were people in The Order much suitable for this task, but may be this is an opportunity for her to spend some time with Draco alone?

"No way, do you know you are currently sitting on the Top 3 of the death eater's 'we love you so much we would like to torture you until you start screaming out our names and beg for death' list? Granger no offense but I thought you were the brightest witch of our time?" Draco was shocked when he saw Hermione's hand shot up in mid-air. As much as he has secretly wished he could spend some alone time with her, this was not how he would have planned not even close. What was she thinking? Putting herself into ultimate dangerous like this, thought Draco. There was no way he would let her come with him. He would like to keep her safe, far away from that dark lord he has secretly wished to shove two chop sticks up his nasals.

"Hermione, are you certain? We do not doubt your ability, but you have to understand this task is dangerous and you are risking your life from the moment you enter the manor. If you got caught it would be the end for you. On the other hand I am happy to volunteer to do the task." Said Manuel Faith one of member from The Order who worked as an Auror before the Ministry has been taken over by the Lord Voldemort.

"Please, I believe I have proven myself enough in the past I am competent enough for this task. I have not underestimate the danger that comes with the task. But all I ask was a chance." Hermione knew her case was not strong but at least a girl could hope.

"Hermione, if this is really what you wish. You will partner up with Draco." Kingsley ignored Draco attempted to object. Deep down Kingsley has learnt how stubborn Hermione was from the past, there was no point trying to argue with her. "Now should you be caught during the mission, Draco will pretend to discover you as a death eater. That way he could remain as a spy. Do both of you understand?" Hermione and Draco both nodded their head, although Draco irritated face has betrayed him the fact he was not please with Kingsley's decision.

The meeting was over and Molly went to prepare dinner for everyone. The meeting had gone on for 5 hours straight, everyone was starving. Ginny, Tonks and Hermione followed Molly into the kitchen and offered Molly their hands to prepare for dinner.

Draco still sitting at the table, frustrate with everyone. How could they allow Hermione to go on such a mission? He would kill himself should anything happen to Hermione.

"Hey mate, that frowning look doesn't look good on your handsome Slytherin Prince's face. Why are you stressing?" said Harry. Harry and Ron joined Draco at the table. They didn't get along well when Draco first joined The Order. When Draco saved Ron's life in The Bones Mission and been fighting side by side together in the past few months had built up their trust and a friendship has since blossomed.

"Just leave me alone, guys! Really not in a mood." No one knew about Draco's secret feeling for Hermione. Even though he could call Harry and Ron as his friends now, but this was a secret he didn't want to share with them, yet.

"Well, in that case why don't you join me for a game of wizard chess? Maybe it will help you take your mind off, you know whatever you are stressing about." Ron pulled out a set of wizard chess, he was never good at comforting people but he has Draco best interest in his heart.

"Yeah Draco, do play! I love to watch you and Ron play. Tough battle between you too!" Neville sat next to Draco, encouraging Draco to join in the game.

"Well, Weasley prepare to be defeat, there will be no tissue for your tears this time." Draco picked up the chess piece and made a first move across the chessboard.

When you have good company, time tend to flies pass. It was time for Draco to return to his manor. Still mad at Hermione's decision he decided he would leave without saying goodnight to her. He just couldn't talk to her right now. He was scared he would not be able to control his emotions.

"Why are you so angry with me? Does it really annoy you that I have volunteered to work with you? Do you not want to work with a muggle born?" Hermione has been waiting for the opportunity the whole night to confront Draco. She managed to intercept him, when he was making his way to wash his dishes.

"No, Granger. There has nothing to do with your parentage. In case you haven't notice, ever since you have given me the second chance I have never implied anything regards to your muggle-born status. I told you long ago, I no longer see us as different people we are the same. I thought you are more observant than the reset here." Draco knew Hermione was always tenacious when she wanted the truth. He told himself he needed to get away from her now, before he says something he will regret it later.

"Well then tell me why? You appear so repulsive about the idea of us working together?" Hermione walking closer to Draco, demanding him to give her an answer.

"Seriously Granger, are you always that stubborn? Haven't you seen the face of everyone in the meeting? They all worry about you. For you to volunteer to go on this mission is like putting yourself on an offering plate to the Aztec god and guess what the story doesn't end happily you end up dead in the end!" Draco could not believe Hermione could be so frustrating. Did she have to be that pushy? Or was it that time of the month?

"Well? Since when you cared about my well-being? Malfoy?" Hermione determined she was not going to let him go until she has the answer she was looking for.

"Forget it Granger! I know what you are thinking and the answer is no. I would have said the same thing if it was Harry, Ron or Neville who had volunteer themselves. So don't you get ahead and think you are a little something special to me now." Said Draco, attempting to remain a distance between him and Hermione. Although from where he was standing he could smell the lavender scent from her hair, the smell was always calming.

"Fine, you know what? Yes you have stopped calling me that dirty word. But you are still who you were. Your words to me were always like a pointy knife never cease a chance to hurt people." Hermione turned her back at Draco and raced back to her room. She had left Draco standing next to sink, feeling extremely confused by her word.

"Pointy knife huh?" Draco said to himself, he didn't understand why Hermione has to stress over his words, which clearly means nothing. Why does she always want to hear the truth from him, can't she just see it from his action? Does his action mean nothing to her?

Hermione closed the door behind her. Tears kept flushing out from her eyes. She did not understand why she was crying over Draco. She hasn't cried like this since the day she obliviated her parent's memory sending them to Australia. She was a bit overjoyed by how he reacted when she had volunteered for the task. She thought she meant something to him and he cares for her. But now is not the time, she must prepared for her upcoming task. A task where one mistake, she would have put her life in major risk.

A

* * *

A

Hermione thanked everyone for coming to her house warming party and the gifts they have brought along with them. Saying goodbye to each of them before them disapparted or floo themselves back to their home.

"Luna, are you sure you will be fine?" asked Harry.

"Yes, now go and enjoy your boys evening." Luna kissed Harry on his cheek before she apparated back to their house.

"Where are you guys going tonight?" Hermione turned to Harry, Ron, Neville and Blaise. Who were now standing together at her door ready to leave.

"We are having a boys night. And no females are invited. No exception for you Hermione." Said Blaise.

"Well, thank you very much for coming then. And Blaise, special thanks to you. Thanks for letting me know about this place." Hermione smile hugged each of the boys before they leave.

After leaving Hermione's apartment, the boys made their way walking up the spiral staircase towards to Draco's penthouse. Draco opened the door and greeted them. Walking in they found Theodore Nott was sitting on the couch with a glass of fire whiskey on his hand waiting for them.

"Theo! What a lovely surprise, Draco didn't tell us you are going to be here! Thought you were still travelling around Asia!" Blaise made his way to Theodore, they made their special Slytherin handshake and sat down.

"Well, someone got to keep me company while you guys are having your own party downstairs right?" Draco returned to the lounge area with a tray of drinks for the boys. "How was the party?" He asked.

They spend their time talking about how everyone life has been. It has been a long time since all 6 of them got together. They laughed about the fact if someone told them 6 of them would be good friends together in the future back at Hogwarts, they would never believed it. Theodore shared his experience during the trip he just got back from Asia how he met a witch from Japan and she might come and visit him later in the year. Neville now a professor in Hogwarts teaching Herbology, told his student if they achieved good grades he would award them with Harry's autograph and it was working splendidly, most ingenious idea he ever came up with. Ron was planning to retire from his Auror career and open up an ice-cream shop in the Diagon Alley and Blaise would be funding it. Harry told the boys Luna was expecting twins and they were due in March. They spent a long time laughing about how kind of ridiculous names Harry would name his kids and who would be the godfather.

"So Draco, what about you? And don't bore us with what kind of potions you are working on or what kind of potion prize you managed to achieve. Cause we all know from the papers!" Harry asked.

"Yeah, go on Draco. You know exactly what we want to hear! Spill Spill Spill!" said Ron. He clearly had too much drinks tonight, spilling his drink onto Draco's carpet.

"Have you run into Hermione yet? Now both of you are living in the same building? Maybe invite her over for a cup of tea?" Blaise teasing Draco. The boys clearly knew how to annoy Draco.

"You just shut up won't you? I can't believe you told her there was an opening in the building! What were you playing at?" Draco shoved Blaise back to his sit.

"Draco, just because you no longer exist in her memory, just because she doesn't have any memory of the past you two have shared. It doesn't mean you can't start off fresh again with her." Said Neville. "Why don't you give yourself an other chance? I am sure after all this years, people do not hold any more prejudice to you?"

"You will be surprise." Draco rolling his eyes and emptied his glass of fire whiskey. Maybe what Neville said was right he thought to himself.

* * *

 ** _Finally another chapter!_ _Honestly_ , _this is my least favourite chapter to write from the_ _twenty-something chapters I have planned. Actually Chapter 2 was my least favourite, so for those who had made it so far! I am so glad you have_ stuck _with the story after the incredibly boring Chapter 2 :P_**

 ** _Also I am trying to decide whether Harry Twins baby will be 2 boys, 2 girls or 1 boy 1 girl! The expected due date would be in March but I am not sure if I want them to be an aries baby or a picses baby! Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Coming up Next: Hermione walked into her office and find out today she has to pay a visit to Malfoy Potion Inc? And Draco and Hermione's first mission together! Will things go according to the plan? What will happen in the Malfoy Manor? STAY TUNE!_**

 ** _OMG! I am getting really excited to write the rest of the story~ I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the story as much as I enjoyed writing them! follow my story or give me a review on how you think about it!_**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Mission

**Chapter 6- The Mission**

The clock has barely struck 7, Hermione arrived at Department of Magical Law Enforcement on Monday morning. Walking through the door, the Department was emptied with no signs of her co-workers, like always Hermione was the first one to arrive in the office. With the department windows facing to the west, the room was still dim waiting for the arrival of the autumn morning sunlight. Hermione knew today would be a long day at work, she had taken Thursday and Friday off last week to move and she could imagine her in tray would now be overloaded by documents and case folders like stacks of pancakes. She made herself comfortable at her mahogany desk, took a sip from the coffee she bought at Moonbucks this morning. She lowered her eyelids and took a deep breath before the reality of endless documents and cases welcome her with their open arm. And there was this celadon green folder stood out among all the boring dull looking grey folders and documents, lying on the very top of the pile. Hermione reached for the folder, she knew who was the sender before she read the note attached on the top of the folder. Only one wizard in this magical would use a celadon green coloured folder.

 _Hermione,_

 _Happy Monday! Thank you so much for your hospitality yesterday._

 _Ron and I have truly enjoyed ourselves._

 _I am glad you love your new apartment just as much as I love Ron, your best friend._

 _I can't come into work today, Ron is sick and throwing up everywhere._

 _I think he had too much drink from last night haha._

 _Inside the green folder is the release form of the right to use for the Impraegno Potion._

 _Please take it to Malfoy Potion Inc. and get Draco Malfoy to sign it. Make sure the form has to return no later than Wednesday._

 _I would love to do it myself but I am sure you wouldn't want Ron be sick at home alone with no one to look after him right :(?_

 _Thank you for being such an amazing person as always. Owl me should you have any questions!_

 _Blaise *winky face*_

Really Blaise, a winky face? That's unbelievable! She bet all the chocolate frogs in the world Blaise was just chilling with Ron, using I have a boyfriend who is sick as an excuse to escape from the reality of work. Both of her best friends were settled happily in love with a partner, Harry married to Luna and expecting twins, Ron and Blaise were like an engaged couple. Sometimes Hermione did feel there was an empty gap in her life and wish someone more then just crookshank she could spend her time with, where she could share her deepest thought with and hold her tight when she was at her weakest.

Hermione squashed Blaise's note in her hand, there was an invisible fire ignited inside her hand like the blue-white flame of the Goblet of Fire. She simply threw Blaise's note into her fire-place, watching the tinge of yellow flame incinerated the paper, turning it into a pile of grey ash. She picked up her quills and wrote "you owe me" on a piece of parchment, fetching one of the department owl and watching it flown towards to the bewitched ministry blue sky, delivering the message to Blaise.

Hermione standing in the middle of the Malfoy Potion Inc's lobby with her head up, admiring the early english gothic architecture of the building, the decorated lierne vault high ceiling, the walls built with large white marbles and large window openings that were grouped closely together was certainly most stunning and breath taking. A lot of thoughts have swum through Hermione's mind on her way to the Malfoy Potion Inc. She could not explain the reason why she was feeling unpleasantly nervous or her hands were sweating uncontrollably. Although curiosity has aroused ever since Hermione has noticed Draco's habituated Saturday appearance at The Reminiscence more than two years ago, she never had the courage to approach this mysterious man, a bit opposite to her Gryffindor's bravery. The thought of meeting Draco Malfoy in person and shared a conversation with him was truly appealing to Hermione. She tightened up her grip on the celadon green folder holding the documents she would need later, slowly she made her way towards to the receptionist sitting behind a floating charcoal black desk with Malfoy Potion Inc. engraved on the front with viridian green ink.

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger from Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am here to deliver some legal documents, I was wondering where can I find Mr Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

" Take this pass and walk into the fireplace over there, it will take you to the potion development level." Dismissing Hermione, the witch pointing her perfectly manicured finger rudely to the fireplace behind Hermione. Clearly irritated by the fact Hermione has interrupted her while she was reading the hottest issue on " Cormac McLaggen new love interest? Nasty divorce with Pansy Parkinson." Reported by Rita Seeker on this week Witch Weekly.

"Ah, thanks." Hermione thanked and left the witch to finish reading that gossip article she will never laid her eye on in peace. Avoid escalating the witch obvious sullen mood.

She stepped inside the fireplace and noticed on her right-hand side there was a small opening with a sign written, "Insert Pass Here". She carefully placed the pass the witch gave her in before she realised she found herself standing in front of a Walnut made double French wooden door with the Potion Development Department deeply craved across in silver paint.

Hermione heart now pounding, with each heart beat beating heavier than the previous one. She knocked on the door, contemplated if it would be Draco who came to answer the door.

"Come in!" A slivery voice answered behind the door. Hermione hesitantly pushed open the heavy wooden door, she was greeted by a young woman with long thick wavy almond brown hair tied up in a hair band, noticeable misty grey coloured pupil fitted perfectly inside the almond shaped eyes dressed in a laboratory robe.

"Hi, I am Phoja Burgdorf potion research assistant and personal assistant number 2 to Mr Draco Malfoy." Phoja warmly extended her hand to Hermione, greeting her with a big bubbly smile. "I know you are Hermione Granger and I assume you are here for Mr Malfoy? Do you have an appointment, though? I don't recall Mr Malfoy has a scheduled meeting today?"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Burgdorf. I am here on behalf of Mr Blaise Zabini. I was told that Mr Malfoy would need to sign several forms for the Impraegno Potion. And I apologise for coming without prior arrangement." Hermione embarrassed, a well-organised person as she is. How could she forget to make an appointment? A potioneer like him must be incredibly busy.

"Oh please don't apologise! It happens Mr Malfoy does have a free afternoon today. He is just out with my sister Katebe purchasing potion ingredients. I will send them a patronus. "A sliver penguin shot out from the end of Phoja's wand swimming in a high speed out of the window.

A

* * *

A

Hermione could hear nothing except the sound of the wind blowing against her face. She glazed at the fading tint of orange ball slowly lowering in the sky, sinking into the heart of the forest and the clouds surround it turned into a glorious shade of apricot pink and melon orange. Hermione sitting on top of the tree house smell of fresh pine, she built with her dad during a summer in their holiday house. The year before she received the letter from Hogwarts. She knew it was dangerous and not a wise idea to be out on her own especially during this dark time. But watching the sunset had a calming effect on her and it soothed her sanity that threatened to slip away every passing day. The war has been draining every one. She missed her parents so much, it has been more than a year since she oblivated their memory. She wondered if they were enjoying their new life in the far away Australia and wished her parents were sitting next to her sharing this amazing view of sunset together. Hermione told herself, she was strong she hasn't shed a single tear since the start of the war, knowing she might never see her parents again and seeing her friends departing the world fighting against the dark lord. She turned around and say goodbye to the tree house, her childhood memory and took a last glance at the almost set sun. Not knowing it might be the very last sunset she would see for a very long time, she apparated back to The Order's head quarter.

"Granger, stop fidgeting! Our mission begins in an hour. You better put your act up together." Draco had been trying hard to ignore Hermione's continuous foot tapping, fingernail biting and hair playing for over the past 2 hours.

"I am not! I am just trying to go through the plan in my head!" Hermione protested, knowing it was the truth she had never felt so nervous in her life until this moment.

"Well enlighten me then, would you kindly explain to me? Was the foot tapping a practise of a particular way you will run during your escape? Was the hair playing merely just you drawing a map on your skull?" Oh please the smartest witch of our age who had volunteered for this suicidal task why don't you tell me what is the fingernail biting for?" Draco still angry with Hermione volunteered for this self-sacrifice task. Deep down he was worried about Hermione. She could not go into the task while she fidgeted like this. She needed to calm down and concentrate on their task, he didn't want her nervousness to cost her a mistake and risk being captured by the death eaters.

" For you information. That fingernail biting Malfoy, was just me practising on biting off your finger if you say one more word to annoy me." Hermione holding Draco's thumb to her opened mouth, pretend to bite off his finger.

"Watch it! Granger!" Draco pulling his hand back, a bright shade of pink surfaced on his pale face. He secretly gladded the light was dim where they were sitting, the flush didn't appear to be too visible. He froze, the tones of butterflies he got from his stomach and his heart beating insanely when Hermione touches his hand. He looked at the girl sitting next to him, the long bushy brown hair was now tied up into a neat braid, her face was smooth and pale, with large dazzling chocolate brown eyes framed by long thick lashes and a rosy pink lip he has always dream to lay his lip against. He was scared if he would ever be able to forgive himself should anything happen to her tonight. Turning his face away from Hermione, hiding his still red face he pulled out a brown bottle with purple liquid inside from his robe, opened the cap and passed it to Hermione. "Drink it." Draco offered.

"What is it? Are you trying to poison me?" Hermione surprised by the sudden kind gesture from Draco.

"It's a calming draught I brewed, it will help your nerve." Draco pushed the bottle into Hermione's hand. "Now drink it before I changed my mind."

Hermione took a sip from the bottle and returned it back to Draco. She felt this warm sensation running from her tongue slowly into her stomach. Instantly she felt much peaceful and calming than before. They sat next to each other in silence just like the night of Susan Bone's death until Draco got up and informed Hermione it was time.

"Granger, don't worry. You are a strong, powerful and intelligent witch you can do it. All the death eaters will be in the meeting room with the dark lord by now. The east wing of the house would be completely desert. They weren't expecting me for another hour, so we have plenty of time." Draco holding his arm out to Hermione suggested her to hold on to it and they apparated into the drawing room as quiet as a mouse. All the portraits in the drawing room were sleeping, Draco has closed all the curtains in the drawing room prior to their arrival, inside the drawing room was so dark you could not see your finger even you were holding up close to your eyes. Hermione still holding onto Draco's arm, careful with each step she took cautious of not making any noise. Eventually they made their way to the door safely without waking any of the portraits. Draco turned the handle softly and exited the room with Hermione.

Hermione was amazed by the size of the Malfoy Manor, her eyes were wide open and she had her free hand covering her mouth suppressing the inaudible admiration noise she was making. Draco has drawn up a map of his manor in one of their meetings before, Hermione has memorised and implanted the map inside her head. She knew the Manor was big like a maze figuratively and literally, she never expected it to be that massive in real life.

"Granger! I am more than happy to take you on a Malfoy Manor tour any day after the war when we have won. But now I need you to focus back on our task" Draco whispered. Hermione could hear the anger from Draco even he was speaking with a hushed voice.

"Yes, my apology. Let's keep going. We are almost there are we?" Hermione embarrassed by her distraction.

After a few more corridors and turns, Hermione found herself inside the Malfoy's Library. The room was so huge and gigantic, the ceiling must be at least 3 stories high, dark oak wood bookshelves painted in black were positioned across the room in blocks and against the wall. A massive chandelier assembled with a mixture of Herkimer diamonds and Phenakite crystals was hanging in the middle of the library, the room was filled with the smell of ancient books and knowledge. They found themselves in front of a painting. "Granger, we are here. Now pass me the knife." Hermione pulled out a knife from her bead bag enchanted with an un-detectable extension charm. She watched Draco as he gently drew a line of red blood on his left hand palm, he placed his palm onto the painting and it opened up with a dark long passage now visible in front of them. "Granger, come on. I promise I will let you take a book of your choice home from our library as a souvenir if we managed to apparate back to The Order tonight safety. Now follow me." Draco notice Hermione yet again distracted by the sight of the library, the Malfoy Library remained the third largest in Britain. They entered the passage and walked into the secret vault of the Malfoy. A vault even Lord Voldemort did not know it exist. "Lumos." Both Draco and Hermione lighted up their wand to give them a better visibility. Together they each took a side of the vault and warily searching through the vault for the sight of Ravenclaw's diadem. A blink of reflects through the wand light coming from the end of the room has caught Hermione's eye. There it was a platinum diadem with blue apatite crystal ornamented all over, sitting glamorously inside a clear glass jewellery case like an exhibit in a show, Hermione could not hide her excitement.

" Malfoy, come and look at this. I think I have found it." She held up the diadem to give Draco are a better view from where he was standing.

"Great job Granger! What an eagle eye you got there! Now let's go!" said Draco. He was astounded by the amount of time they spent on searching for the diadem. It was a lot shorter than he expected.

They left the library without making any noise, returning in a speedy fashion, praying they would meet no one during the journey back to the drawing room. Although the house was so huge and enormous, they could hear an occasion screaming of Lord Voldemort coming from the meeting room, echoing across the corridor of the Manor. The horror of Lord Voldemort scream has given Hermione a shivering spine, she could not possibly imagine Draco has to spend his every night living in this house of terror. Draco who seems to have read her mind said, "Don't worry, I don't hear any of this from my room, it is pretty far away on the west wing of the manor. I sleep quite well at night." Hermione doubt Draco was telling her the truth, instead an act of comfortless during this anxious time. "They are still in the meeting, but we should hurry they will be expecting me soon." Draco kept leading Hermione way back to the drawing room, her exit point.

Just as they re-entered the drawing room thinking they have managed to accomplish their task, Hermione has dropped her wand on the floor awaken all the portraits in the room. Kneeling on the floor Hermione made her best effort trying to recover her wand from the dark, Draco didn't dare to use the Lumos charm to light up the room, he wasn't going to risk the portraits witnessing his presence with Hermione. It was too late, they could hear the increase footsteps running rapidly towards to the drawing room. Hermione shoved her enchanted bead bag into Draco's robe pocket just before the death eaters entered the room.

"resigno curtains!" All the curtains that were closed before immediately opened up at Bellatrix commend. "Look what we have here. Our filthy mudblood princess! And Draco my dear little prince what are you doing here with the mudblood? "

Hermione mouthed the word "Stick with the plan" to Draco, before one of the death eater grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the floor.

" I just apparated back to the manor, surprised by the noise coming inside the room and the sight of all curtains being closed. And I was about to investigate the source of the noise. Aunt Bella you and the rest opened the door." Draco replied Bellatrix avoided eye contacts, attempting to conceal the worried tone in his voice.

"Well, what is this little mudblood doing in the manor? Tell me mudblood! Crucio!" Bellatrix always enjoyed her fun with her prey, cursing a torturing curse at Hermione without mercy. Bellatrix wasted no time casting curse over curse on Hermione, she has a reputation of torturing the victims purely out of joy. Hermione screamed like her body was cut by thousands of knifes at the same time, still refused to answer Bellatrix's question. She told herself before, she would die rather than betraying her friends, she would die in dignity. Eventually, she has passed out, lying motionlessly on the cold stone floor. "Well well well, our mudblood is trying to be tough, let's see how long will she last! Take her to the dungeon! And don't you worry mudblood the dark lord should be well informed of your royal arrival. Hahahaha…" Bellatrix's laugh was filled with joy and coldness. She could not wait until her next girl on girl fun time with Hermione. Draco's worst nightmare has finally become a reality.

A

* * *

A

Draco and Katabe were having so much fun. Having finished purchased a large stock of potion ingredients from Chemie The Land of Herbs in an unbelievable cheap price in honour of Katebe's amazing bargaining talent. They were picking out a birthday present for Aki and Katebe saw a sliver penguin waddling its way and landed in front of her.

"Hey Kat, are you with Draco? I thought you guys are supposed to be back by now! I am starving! Miss Hermione Granger has just arrived, she has the release right to use form for the Impraegno potion with her. "

" Phoja's patronus was a penguin?" Draco found it quite hilarious and interesting, laughing uncontrollably as he asked.

"Ah yeah, she has this strange penguin affinity fetish ever since she was a child. Haven't you seen her work area? Why do you find it funny though?" Having lived with Phoja since she was a kid, Katebe was used to the museum grade display of penguin in their house.

"Its just she really does remind me of a penguin, you know how she was often so clumsy when she walked, falling down for no reasons like a penguin and somehow she runs like a penguin with her hand slapping out. It is hard to explain but it really suited her well appropriately." Draco still laughing having tears coming from the corner of his eyes.

"Well make sure you don't let her hear that. She really appreciates the symbolic of penguin loves. And hope she will find her soul mate like a penguin one day." Katebe replied.

"So whats your patronus then? A killer whale?" Draco now more interested in Katebe's form of patronous.

Katabe smiled without answering his question directly. She drew out her wand "Expecto Patrous".

A jelly fish patronus soon arrived still wiggling its tentacles like a dance carried a message back to Phoja.

"Hey Pho! We are still out gonna take a little longer. Well, I assume you know why we won't back soon cause of 'you know who'. Draco said ask Ms Granger to leave the documents here. We will paper scissor rock it for whoever returns the documents after he signed it. Just so you know we might just have lunch without you! Enjoying starving yourself! " And the jelly fish wobbled gently like white linen in a breeze slowly vaporised in mid-air.

" It appears would not be able to make it back to the office soon Miss Granger. However, I will take the documents from you and shall make sure it will return back to your office no later than tomorrow." Phoja gave Hermione an apologetic smile, knowing the 'you know who' inside Katebe's message was referring to Hermione. The Burgdorf sisters were among a few person who knew the true story behind Hermione and Draco.

"Well, I guess I was the one who came without any notice but thanks for taking the documents." Hermione passed the green folder over to Phoja.

On their way out, A cauldron with a small steam of crimson red cloud floating above the raspberry red liquid shimmering and bubbling had caught Hermione attention. The sweet scent of flowers and the fresh scent of mixed herbs has travelled across the room and filled her nostrils giving an alleviating effect. Hermione always eager and have the desire for knowledge she asked.

"Miss Burgdorf, I don't recognise this potion from any of the test books I have come across. Is it something you are currently working on?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yeah, it is a memory recovery potion my sister and I are working on. A lot of people's memory has been lacerated as an after effect by the imperious curse during the war. Unfortunately, it is something could not simply heal by a memory charm which strictly depends on the power of the caster. A lot of people underestimate the delicate power of liquid potion that creep through our human veins and ensnaring our sense. So Katabe and I are thinking to try it with a potion, hopefully, we will have a breakthrough. I have just added in a mixture of Holly, Pansy, Zinna and Periwinkle in it. That's why the room is now filled with such sweet scent." Phoja got excited when Hermione asked about her new project. " This is our first trail, so we will see."

"Miss Burgdorf, what about people who were unable to recover from an oblivation charm?" Hermione interested to find out more about this potion, over the years she hasn't missed out any opportunities to gather more information on reversing an overpowered oblivation charm. Not one single day, she has lost hope and faith in bringing her parents back.

"Ah! I couldn't say much at the moment. The ingredients we used in this potion target for memory dislocated from an imperious curse very different to an oblivation charm. Theoretically it may help to recover partial memories but definitely not the whole part, unfortunately." Phoja could sense the moment of excitement coming from Hermione when she introduced the potion to her. She hated to disappoint Hermione but regrettably there is no cure for memory restore if the caster itself could not reverse the oblivation charm.

"Well thank you very much for today. It is nice meeting you. And I totally forgot to congratulate you and your sister on winning the Moonshine Potion Award. " Hermione shook Phoja's hand once again as she reached for the sliver handle on the door. Leaving the Department of Potion Development. She apparated back into her office, sitting back at her comfortable brown leather chair, playing with her thumb. She was a bit disappointed that she didn't get to meet the mysterious man she has been longing to actually share a conversation with. Maybe one day.

* * *

 _ **Finally another chapter! once again I hoped your have enjoyed it, I have**_ took _ **extra time on this chapter hoping my writing has improved through times.**_

 _ **Coming up NEXT!** **Finally** **Hermione run into Draco in the building? What will happen?**_

 _ **Inside the cell Hermione was tied up against the wall, the death eater has brought Hermione a surprise. the body being levitated in mid-air still screaming was a female, wearing muggle clothing with long grey hair, her jaw line reassemble someone Hermione was familiar with. WHO WOULD THAT BE?**_

 _ **Thank you for the new followers and special thanks to MicPen for your support! Your review was my**_ _**motivation to write a better story and** **e** **very time _ **when I read** y_ our review it has brought a big**_ _ **smile on my face :) So thank you thank you! And please do ask more question, I love question because it helps my readers to understand more story :D**_

 _ **1) Does Hermione know that Blaise and Draco are friends?**_

 _ **Yes, Hermione does know Blaise and Draco are friends. In chapter 2, after Hermione read an article Draco has published on potion, she turned and asked Blaise if he ever read Draco's publish work since they are like close friends? Hermione knew Draco was Blaise's close friend from the conversation between Blaise and her during lunch breaks at work. Her relationship with Blaise has gotten closer from the moment Blaise started dating her best friend Ron but it was not a best friend sort of friendship, So Blaise never shared how he have met Draco or gotten into too much details that might raise her suspicion.**_

 _ **2) If you can erase a person from another person's memory, does that mean you also erase their feelings for that person?**_

 _ **No, the existence of such individuals will no long hold in that person's memory. No feelings will be left, it is like they have never met that person in their life.**_

 _ **3) Is her interest in Draco now based on what she knows about him from his potions company, or can she sense something from their past?**_

 _ **Hermione interests in getting to know more about Draco Malfoy is from what she heard from Blaise, what she read in books or articles (like after war news, or Draco published work or history book on second wizarding war) and most importantly it was Draco weekly continuous appearance never missing a week in the café always same time as Hermione really aroused her curiosity towards him. So not because she has sense something from the past. Although I would say for now :) I can't guarantee something might have triggered later in the story!**_

 _ **I hope it will answer your questions! and can't wait to hear from you all in next chapter**_


	7. Chapter 7- Hermione's Birthday

**Chapter 7- Hermione's Birthday**

Every morning without a doubt Hermione would wake up with a small bouquet of forget-me-not on her bedside table, but today this small bouquet of forget-me-not was replaced by a spectacular display of a forget-me-nots inside an extravaganza jade made vase. Next to the vase Hermione noticed there was a note sitting on top of a long royal dark green velvet box wrapped with a silver star pattern ribbon. There was just a simple congratulations line written in a beautiful elegant handwriting " Happy Birthday" in the centre of the note. She picked up the velvet box and opened it. She was astonished by the sight of this phenomenal quill made with soft white swan feather, an optical grade pure red fluorite stone embedded on the platinum made tip. She hold the quill in her hand, it was so delicate and light, she knew this quill was expensive because she had previously stopped a millions time admiring its beauty outside the display window of Magnificent Quill & Ink. Questions and questions circulating her mind, after all who was this anonymous person who has been sending her favourite flowers everyday and lavished her birthday with such a thoughtful and exquisite gift. She carefully placed the swan quill back into the box, saving the quill to use on a really special occasion.

Looking at the hands of the clock, it is showing the time now is six fifteen. It reminded her she has precisely half an hour to get ready and headed to the International Apparation Point. Today she has a dental appointment with the parents who no longer remembered her in Brisbane at four thirty in Australia. It became a tradition for her to begin her birthday in Australia spending it at her parent's dental practise. Although it was a short half an hour appointment but she cherished every seconds of it. After all there was no better way to spend her birthday with, than the people who brought her to this extraordinary world. She went into her bathroom had a quick hot steamy shower, brushed her teeth thoroughly making sure her parents would be please when they examined it. She put her wizard cloak over her muggle clothing, took a quick stop at the flowers and inhaled the sweet floral scent before she left her apartment looking forward to see her parents again.

A

* * *

A

It was a hot summer day, Harlena Harrison an old lady at the age of 71 trimming the lovely poppy flowers blossoming in her little backyard garden. She has been growing yellow and red poppy in her garden for more than 20 years, wiping off the salty sweat dripping down from her forehead, she noticed the summer sun has projected two shadows onto the flowerbed in front of her. Harlena turned her back slowly, she saw two tall figures dressed in long dark black robe, their face were hiding behind a grey mask, both of the figures were holding a wooden stick inside their hand firmly. She was surprised by this sudden unexpected strangers appearance and before she could scream for help, the two figures have grabbed her by each of her side forcefully and apparated at the front door of the Malfoy's Manor. Leaving no chance for her neighbours to hear her cry of help before she disappeared from the muggle world.

Harlena was shocked her eyes wide opened, crying for help, struggled to free herself from the two mystery strangers who had captured and brought her to this strange place. The Manor in front of her was massive, built like an early 17th century French castle except it was all black and felt so lifeless. She was scared for her life, she knew nothing about the magic world she believed she is in right now. One of her capturer has casted what appeared to be a spell and had her levitated above the ground. Her body was paralysed, floating in mid-air following behind the footsteps of her capturers involuntary into the manor down the long never-ending corridor. The echo from her cry of help had drawn one of the portrait's attention.

"Harlena, what are you doing here?" Abraxas Malfoy shouted, surprised by the sight of a screaming Harlena strived to get her feet back on the ground away from the death eaters .

"Who are you? Why do you know my name? Help me please!" Harlena pleading for help, she was confused how a painting portrait could move and talk. She would not believe she was asking help from a talking portrait of a man she had never met in her life.

"Keep quiet muggle!" said one of the death eaters and he silenced Harlena with a simple silienco charm. "Yalaxy, I think you should inform the dark lord that our guest has arrived and the recognition from Abraxas Malfoy. Strange isn't it how could a pureblood wizard knows a muggle?"

"I am sure the dark lord would find this news rather amusing, maybe there is an interesting story behind it, we shall see." Said Yalaxy, with a visible smug smile he then departed the party and head to find the dark lord.

Lying in his king-size four-poster bed on top of his emerald coloured luxurious 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton bed cover, Draco has been hiding from the world for the past week. He blamed himself for the capture of Hermione, he will never forget the moment when Hermione mouthed, "stick with the plan", and the image has been haunting and replaying in his every night dream. Over the week, he had witnessed the insane torture Hermione suffered from his aunt Bellatrix and the rest of the death eaters. They have tortured her like a pig for slaughter, they didn't treat her like she was a human being at the slightest.

He had reported back to the order straight after the capture of Hermione at his place with the lilac purple bead bag Hermione has managed to pass onto his possession before they discovered by the death eaters. Unfortunately Hermione has casted such an efficacious security charm on her bead bag it refused to open to anyone in The Order, to their disappointment without Hermione no one would be able to take the horcrux out and destroyed it. A gentle knock on the door, Draco quickly hides the bead bag he has been holding onto away, into the false bottom he built inside his bedside table. The bead bag has helped to sooth Draco's sanity this days, it reminded him he has to save Hermione from hell, it reminded him there was a horcrux they have to destroy and defeating Lord Voldemort was the only solution to end all of these.

"Draco, Rowle and Yalaxy have brought in Granger's grandmother. They are taking her to the dungeon as we speak. Come the dark lord need us to be there." His mother's Narcissa Malfoy voice came behind the closed door.

"I will be right out." Draco replied. He left his room following his mother together amble their way down to the cold dark dungeon, worried what would possibly happen next.

Walking into the dungeon, Hermione still sitting on the icy cold floor with her back resting against the wall. Her arms were held above her head locked by a heavy metal chain. Fresh and old bloodstains spread across her robe, her hair dangled in front of her forehead covering her pale white face smeared with dirt and blood. Her eyes were shut but still breathing steadily. Draco could not bear the sight of Hermione, he wished he could have switch position with her. Across the room, Draco has spot an old women dress in muggle outfit screaming soundlessly with tears bawling out from her eyes filled with terrify expression. Standing next to her was Crabbe, Goyle, Yalaxy and a few other death eaters. The Malfoy was inevitably worried and confused when Rodolphus walked in with Abraxas Malfoy's portrait levitated behind him. No sooner, their leader Lord Voldemort strolled into the room with Bellatrix standing on his right side joined the group.

"Mudblood, wake up! We have a surprise for you!" Bellatrix kicked at Hermione's rib, she let out a soft moan from the sudden pain.

Nothing shocked Hermione more when she saw the grandmother she hasn't seen since she was 7, holding onto the ground by two death eaters in front of her when she opened her eyes. It was truly indeed a surprise.

"Silence, all of you! As you may all be curious we are join by a special guest today. May I introduce all of you to Miss Harlena Harrison, a muggle grandmother to our mudblood witch here." Said Lord Voldemort in his soft yet cunning voice. "And Lucius isn't a surprise that your own father a pureblood wizard happens to know Harlena, a muggle here? I am sure all of us here are more than eager to find out the story there."

The Malfoys were stunted, with a vacant expression on their face. None of them know why Abraxas would possibly know Hermione's grandmother. The death eaters began to whisper among themselves all finding the current scene un-doubtfully chucklesome.

"Since Abraxas Malfoy refused to cooperate with us. Allow me to break into the mind of this filthy muggle granny. _Legilimens_!" Lord Voldemort casts the spell ended with a cold laugh that you would feel chill in your spine. Harlena unable to defend herself against magic. Her memory projected across the room like a movie playing in the theatre.

It was during the first wizarding war. Abraxas Malfoy found Harlena Harrison lying on the floor in her bedroom just behind the door. Her eyes wide open with an empty expression. He quickly lifted the body bind curse off Harlena. She flunked her arms around Abraxas, unable to withheld her emotions, tears started to roll out from her eyes like a waterfall damping onto Abraxas's robe, soaking wet.

"Abraxas! Grindelwald came tonight! He threatened to kill my family until my father agrees to join his side. My father must have body bind me with a non-verbal _Petrificus Totalus_ before I could leave my room to his aid." Almost choking on her tears, Harlena continued. " I could hear everything. My father refused to provide his service and Grindelwald killed my family one by one in front of him with no mercy, he killed every last one included my dad. I tried to lift off the body bind curse but I couldn't. They are all dead now!" Abraxas stroking her long soft golden brown hair, his head rested against her, his other hand gently patting her back soothing her fragile emotional body. Harlena knew she is now safe inside Abraxas's arm, the man who was always been there for her, the man who have stole her heart 5 years ago. "Never for once my family had begged for mercy from him, they faced their death like a knight walking into a war with bravery and pride." Her sobbing slowly conversed to a soft weeping, she rested her eyelids and fall asleep peacefully inside his embrace.

Abraxas carried the unconscious Harlena in his arm over to her bed and placed her head gently on the pillow, frighten to wake her up, He grabbed the vintage rose duvets and covered her over the shoulder to keep her warm. Planting a light kiss on Harlena forehead, he sat quietly at the end of her bed, his body leaning forward with his elbows resting on his lap and his face buried in his palms, deep thoughts have occupied his mind. He knew Grindelwald would eventually come back and hunt down Harlena. The Malfoy was a big supporter of Grindelwald complete opposite to her family, its unlikely he could hide her at the Malfoy manor she would not be welcome there. She has no relatives left here, the wizarding world was no longer a safe place for her. But he needed to protect her. He found himself sitting up closer to her, the tip of his fingers running along from her cheekbone down to her chin in slow motion, finally rested on her natural rouge lips. Admiring the most beautiful human being god had created. They have been secret lovers for almost 5 years, with the Malfoys being one of the biggest supporter in dark art, both family held deep prejudice to each other. If Harlena's father ever found out about their love, he was confident her father would do anything in the world to prevent their relationship to blossom. Abraxas knew there was no one else in the world he loved more except the woman sleeping graciously in front of him, his love to her is eternal and he needs her to know that.

"How was your rest, my Angel?" said Abraxas. Harlena woke up, opened her sleepy eyes and pleased to greet by his handsome face and she returned him with a charming smile.

"I am feeling better now. Thanks for being here and not leaving me." Harlena leaned her body to rest on his chest, her ear just above where his heart locates, hearing his slowly increasing heartbeats.

"Harlena, I need you to look at me and listen to me carefully." Said Abraxas. Harlena could hear the serious tone behind his voice.

"Abraxas, what is it?" confused as she was, intuition told her something bad is about to happen.

"Harlena, I need you to know I love you because you have completed my soul. I would love nothing else than to have you by my side for the rest my life. My love to you will be eternal and shall never rest. So please forgive me for what am I about to do. For I can not bear the pain of what would possibly happen to you when your life is at danger." Abraxas said with tears running down his cheek as he hold up his wand ready to cast the most heart breaking spell he ever had to perform in his life.

"Abraxas!" Harlena's voice faded as she tried to reach for her wand but it was too late.

"Oblivate." Abraxas casted the spell, in his mind he prayed for her forgiveness. The spell had removed all the memories Harlena has in the magic world, she no longer remembered her as a sole survivor of one of the oldest, reputable wizard family Harrisa, happy memories at school or the horror memory of her family's death and she would never remember a man who love her to the moon and back, the love of her life Abraxas Malfoy. He has modified her memory, She is now Harlena Harrison a muggle grew up as an orphan in a small town near London called Haslemere.

"Harlena, no matter who enters your life in the future, my love to you will always be more than any of them." Abraxas whispered in her ears as he placed the comatose Harlena onto the bed in her new home he had set up for her in the muggle world.

The projected memory slowly faded when it reached a diary entry of Harlena. She wrote " I saw the same man every year on my birthday. It has been more than 20 years. I would never forget his signature platinum blood hair, a fine looking feature and an odd taste in fashion. I don't know why but he always looked at me in the most sorrowful way a man could give a woman."

Harlena with her memory restored looked into the portrait of Abraxas, the man who once shone like the brightest star in her universe. She wanted to say something to him but nothing came out from her mouth. She was overwhelmed with the memories and the sight of her granddaughter's strangled body leaning against the wall with blood smeared over her, nothing was worst than watching your grandchild suffering in pain than them being dead.

"Harlena, not a day after I have oblivate your memory, you are always the first and last thought of my everyday." Said Abraxas shredded with tears, never in his life he would thought Harlena would remember him for who he was. Pity Lord Voldemort was planning to kill her, orelse he might actually owe him a big thank you.

"Now while congratulations is in order on the reconciliation of this long lost love and the return of a pureblood witch back into our world. Lets not forget, Miss Granger our now half-blood witch. The reason your grandmother has been brought to here with us today. Answer me, why did The Order sent you into the manor?" Lord Voldemort raising his yew made wand ready to cast his favourite spell.

Hermione holding her heads up with pride, refused to provide Lord Voldemort's question with an answer. From the moment she volunteered for the task, she has made a promise to herself. The Gryffindor Princess would not kneel down for Lord Voldemort, she did not care how much torture they would put her through, and she would rather die with dignity than to give in to them.

"Very well then. Although I do not wish to waste any drop of magical blood, especially the pure ones. I regret to say its time for Miss Granger here to learn a lesson, what happens when you defy the Dark Lord." Lord Voldemort turned to Harlena, " Any last word my dear witch?"

" Hermione I am so proud to have you as my grandchild. I didn't have my chance to fight against the dark side but I know being the brightest child, you would be able to put an end to this. Stay strong child, you will always have my love. I have faith in you." Harlena stood up strong with poise, ready to meet her fate without a single fear in her eyes. "Abraxas, there are no words to describe my love for you. I shall join you now and our love will continue in the other world forever and ever."

"Its funny how people always talks about love, and its always love brought death upon them." Lord Voldemort let out a cruel laugh echo around the room, without a second thought. "Avada Kedavra"

Hermione screamed as Lord Voldemort merciless spell hit her grandmother. Harlena's body fell graciously and lie motionless on the floor, the smile on her lifeless body only reassure her grandmother has faced death like a friend, she was happy now she can reunite with Abraxas. Hermione wished she could hold her grandmother's body in her arm and cry like there was no tomorrow, unfortunately the heavy metal chain around her wrist had prevented it. She has seen numerous of death during the war but this was the first time, she saw someone she loved a family die in front of her. The pain was unbearable, it hurts more than being burnt by fire or stabbed by thousands of knife.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, the dark lord does have mercy and he is more than happy to let you join your pathetic grandmother." Said Lord Voldemort. To everyone's surprise especially the Malfoys. Draco walked out with his arms open, putting himself between Hermione and Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord, I do not see it wise to dismiss Miss Granger for now." Said Draco calmly. He has always been afraid of Lord Voldemort but his hidden love for Hermione has given him courage.

"Enlighten me Draco." Lord Voldemort was astounded, no death eaters has ever stood up to him like this not even his most loyal servants who have served him for years and decades.

"Miss Granger is our best chance to lure Harry Potter into the manor. No doubt Harry Potter would risk his life to come to Miss Granger's rescue. Its just a matter of time." Draco replied, he tried to remain a steady tone and avoided any eye contact with the dark lord.

"Lucius, you should be proud of your son. As always the one who comes up with word of wisdom." Said Lord Voldemort before he exited the room followed by the rest of the death eaters. Draco waited till the dungeon was completely deserted before he rushed to Hermione side.

"Granger, are you alright?" Draco asked as he was wiping the tears off Hermione's cheek with his thumb, tucking her hair behind her ears so he could see her face. He casted a spell and release Hermione's wrist from the chain. " Granger, look at me and speak to me!"

"Why did you save my life? I am not afraid of death. Why don't you let me join my grandmother?" Hermione sobbing, unable to get over the agony from her grandmother's recent death. She couldn't remember when was the last time she felt pain like this nor she had cried like a breaking dam before.

"Granger, your grandmother did not just sacrifice her life so you can join her soon after. Remember she told you to stay strong and have faith in you." Said Draco, comforting people was not his strength but he hate to see her crying like this. He could not imagine the pain she has just been through. "Your parents, I am sure you would love to see them again after the war right? Granger, there are still a lot of people in the world who loves you and care for you. Don't forget about them. So I intend to keep you alive as long as I live." He didn't know why, but he has pulled Hermione's fragile body into his arms, holding her hands with his thumb rubbing her knuckles soothing her sense.

" I have tried to stay strong all these time, but its so much harder than I thought. People who loved me are so far away from me, I am all alone here by myself." Said Hermione, staring at her tiny hand held inside Draco's palm.

"Hermione, I care about you a lot, you still got me here." The word left his mouth before he could stop it, his hand holding onto hers tightly. Hermione shocked from his words looked up at his face.

"What do you mean? Did you just call me Hermione?" for the first time in 8 years ever since they met outside the great hall of Hogwarts, Draco has called Hermione by her first name. Not Granger, not The Gryffindor Princess, not filthy mudblood, but Hermione. She looked up, her eyes matches to his eyes, seeking for confirmation.

"Yes I just did." Said Draco, a bit embarrassed he wasn't sure if Hermione was fine for him to call her by her first name.

"Can you call me Hermione again please?" said Hermione, as she saw the confuse look on Draco face. " It just ever since my imprisonment, people only called me Granger, mudblood, dirty blood you know the list. Just hearing someone call me Hermione really comforts me and allows me to dream there is still hope." Even with the blood smeared across her face, you could see a rush of redness surfacing on her pale face.

"I am going to put the metal cuff back on you because I have to go now before anyone raise any suspicions. I want you to remember what ever happen please do not loose faith and stay strong, live and fight for the people who loves you." Said Draco before he leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered "Hermione." Softly into her ear.

A

* * *

A

Sitting in the waiting room of her parent's dental practise, Hermione reading a newspaper article with a headline "Queensland tradie found giant thirsty python lurking in toilets". The thought of seeing a snake inside your toilet bowl when you have the urge to go to the loo was quite disturbing, She couldn't help to think how funny if only Harry still possessed his Parseltongue ability, he might be able to tell the snake toilet bowls weren't exactly a quality water source. Her name was called by the receptionist, before she moved on to the next article on "Frog struck down by lightening!" What is up with this country, which seems to like having animals on their newspapers headlines she thought as she entered the room where her parents were waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday! Hermione!" Monica and Wendell Wilkins greeted Hermione with a warm friendly hug. "How have you been?" said Monica.

" Thank you so much, Monica. I have been well just busy with work and moving into a new apartment." Said Hermione, moving her way to the white dental chair in front of her, the hug from her parents was the best birthday present she could ask for.

" That's good to hear! I hope you like your new place! Now lets get you comfortable and we shall proceed!" said Wendell Wilkins as he put his mask over his mouth and placed the mouth mirror inside Hermione now wide opened mouth.

The dental check up didn't take long as Hermione always took good care of her teeth. But since she was the last appointment before they close, Hermione was lucky enough to spend a fair amount of time chatting to her parents before she departed back to London. She told her parents about her new apartment, her recent pay rise and her housewarming party and possible secret admirer that send her flowers. Even though her poor parents did not have any memories of her being their daughter, the thought they still have the updates of her life comforts her.

Hermione spend the rest of her birthday at work followed by dinner with her friends. She received a new leather designer office bag from Blaise and Ron, a wand cleaning kit from Harry and Luna, A day spa visit at Pamper & Pamper from Ginny, gift voucher for Flourish & Blotts from Neville and finally a free year of subscription of National Alchemy & Arithmancy from Manuel and Jacqueline. She adored the presents from her friends and couldn't wait to visit Pamper & Pamper with Ginny but none of the presents were as thoughtful as the swan quill she received this morning. They sang happy birthday to her and wish her to find a new boyfriend in the upcoming year.

Walking into the lobby of her building, she was glad she had brought an umbrella with her. The heavy rain was splattering over the ground like a water balloon burst opened in the sky, her birthday presents were safe inside her briefcase enchanted with an undetectable extension charm but the rain has soaked through her cloak, it was dripping forming a small water poodle where she was standing and her hair were dampened by the ice cold water drops. Casted a quick drying spell on her wet cloak, a shower was what she needed right now. Walking up the spiral staircase, she realised she had clumsily left her umbrella downstairs near the gate when she was drying herself. Descend her way back to the lobby she saw the very same figure she seen last Saturday a tall lean body build guy in a black well- tailored suit and the signature platinum blood hair in a slick back style, he was holding her umbrella examining it wondering who was the owner.

"Um, Hi sorry but the umbrella you are holding is mine, I accidentally left it there." Said Hermione with an apologetic smile to the guy downstairs in the black suit.

The melodic voice coming from above had Draco raised his head up, there she was the girl of his dream, even she was wearing a simple black cloak with her curly brown hair damped tied back and a caramel leather mary jane heel. In his mind she was like a glowing angel floating down towards to him from the sky. He could feel his heartbeat increasing rapidly, the nerve had him gripping the umbrella firming, his body stiffed up like a statue as he watched her slowly approaching him.

"My apology, here is your umbrella, back to its lovely owner." Draco graciously handed over the umbrella to Hermione made a small bow like a gentleman would return a handkerchief to a lady.

"Ah thanks, it is my fault really." Said Hermione blushing. She couldn't believe the man standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy.

She often fantasised about their first proper encounter, except this was not how she have imagined meeting him. Holding her hand out for her umbrella, she was so nervous she had grabbed his hand instead of her umbrella. Hermione felt an instant goose-bump and sparks shooting out from the end of her fingertip, twinkling butterflies in her stomach. With his eyes locking into her eyes deeply, it was almost like their eyes were speaking to each other, a total moment of silence admiration. A desire rose from the bottom from Hermione's heart, urging her to lean forward for a kiss. To her disappointment, just when she was about to stand on her tippy toe and reach for that kissable lips.

"Well, Miss Granger I must wished you a goodnight and bid you farewell." Draco bided Hermione goodnight masking his uneasiness behind his wickedly good looking face. Leaving Hermione looking puzzled standing alone in the middle of the lobby confounded and perplexed, her umbrella still tightly holding in her hands.

* * *

 _ **Honestly, I have really enjoyed writing this chapter. And I really love the gift Draco has chosen for Hermione, it took me a long time to think about being Draco it has to be something antiquity and sentiment, I want to stay away from books and jewellery so I think a swan quill is quite appropriate. and couldn't wait to a write a chapter where she could use it :D**_

 _ **I am sorry about the way I ended the part where Draco and Hermione finally speak to each other in the present time. But the story is getting a bit long and I thought its best if I leave their interaction develop on the next chapter haha.**_

 _ **Coming up Next, Hermione could no longer resist and picked up her courage, this Sat she had decided its time to stop this hard to get mind game, instead of her sitting at her usual spot she walked to the empty seat opposite him with her coffee and there is where everything begins. Also, The Order had finally come up with a plan and sent Tonks in for Hermione rescue!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this chapter! And thank you for the new followers and favourites!**_


End file.
